Let the Nightmare begin
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Follows the Afterschool Nightmare storyline but with D Gray Man characters. Yullen. Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker had always been a strange child. His snow white hair. His red scar. And his deformed left arm. Its blackish appearance was something that he had to hide. He used makeup to cover the scar and brown wig to cover his hair. But to avoid the sight of his arm, he wore long sleeves and gloves.

* * *

"Why are quitting the Judo club?" Lavi, the captain of the Judo club asked when Allen had told the older red haired boy the news.

"I'm sorry, Lavi-senpai. It's for personal reasons." Allen's secret was on the verge of being discovered when one of the members nearly walked in on the white-haired boy when he was changing. Wig and makeup off.

"Is it because of injury?" The red-head asked.

"No. It's not that. I'm sorry about telling you this without warning." Allen apologized. Their conversation was interrupted by a certain anti-social bastard. His name was Kanda Yu. His long bluish-black hair was tied up in a ponytail and his dark cobalt eyes where fixated in a glare.

"Yu-chan!" Lavi cheered. He was the only person in the entire world who had the guts to call Kanda by his first name. "What're you doing here? I thought that you had Kendo Club going on right now!" Kanda was the captain of the Kendo team.

"I left something here from yesterday. Don't mind me." He sighed.

"Anyway, Allen, I guess if you say that you want to quit, then I guess I can't stop you." Lavi continued.

"Is the reason that you're quitting because of the last tournament when you were so easily beaten?" Kanda interrupted.

"T-that's not it! It has nothing to do with this! Besides, this isn't any of you concern!" Allen exploded at Kanda.

"Yeesh. Calm down. What' wrong with you? You're such a Moyashi." Kanda glared.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My name's not Moyashi! It's Allen! Stupid BaKanda!" Allen yelled.

"Now, now you two. Let's try and calm down." Lavi attempted to calm down the two arguing teenage boys. Now, the argument had gone from bad to worse.

"Shut up! Get out!" Allen shoved Kanda out of the Judo club's locker room and shut the door.

"We're all friends here. I don't see why you two can't get along." Lavi said.

"He's not my friend." Allen murmured. "He only says mean things whenever we're around each other." Allen growled.

"Y'know. For some reason, the amount of empty lockers has strangely grown. Have you noticed that to?" Allen asked.

"Yes. It's becoming very lonely here."

* * *

"It's so weird. Kanda-san has never had a girlfriend."

"Yeah. And he's SO HOT!!!!!"

"True. But he's scary. He's always pushing people away."

"Walker-san is his excact opposite."

"He's really nice. I'm surprised that he hasn't dated anyone either."

The girls of Allen's class where gossiping again. Of course, Allen walked in at that excact moment.

"Speak of the devil!" One girl shrieked.

"Hm? Me?" Of course Allen hadn't been paying attention. He hated it when people listened in on others' conversations.

"I-it's nothing!" Another girl assured.

"Really? Cuz now I'm kinda worried." Allen looked at the girl with curiosity.

Lenalee Lee couldn't care less. She just kept sitting at her desk. Silently. Allen left the group of giggling girls.

"That's strange." Allen noticed.

"What?"

"This desk. I could have sworn that someone was sitting here." Allen stared at an empty desk.

"Yes. But they left school."

"I see. But, I can't quite remember who it was."

Without notice, they have been disappearing one by one. And you can't remember who they were anymore.

* * *

The school bells were ringing. They day was finally over. Allen was on his way to the dorms when he saw a woman leaning against one of the walls in the hall. Her blonde hair had some curl to it and she wore an affectionate smile on her face.

"Allen Walker-kun." She smiled.

"Yes?" _Who is this person? Why does she know my name?_ Allen wondered.

"I have something important to tell you. Please come with me to the nurses' office." She began to walk away.

"Yes. Ma'm." Allen followed the strange woman. It was even stranger when she passed the Nurses office all together. "Um. Excuse me. You passed the Nurses office." The woman stopped and turned her head to face the boy.

"We're going to the one in the basement." Strangely, there was no basement of the school. Or so Allen thought. Sure enough, the lady led him to staircase. Without even giving Allen a glance, she began to walk down the flight of stairs. Allen was shocked at the sight of this staircase. He had never seen it in his entire time at the school.

Walking down the stairs, they came upon a bland room with white walls and white floors. There were six four-poster beds with white sheets and white cloth that would conceal a person if they were sleeping inside.

"Have seat." The woman pulled up a chair and Allen sat down.

"It's strange. I've used this staircase every day. I've never heard of a Nurse's office in the basement." Allen said as he continued to visually observe the room.

"That's because only those who have been called here may enter. The other students don't know if its existence and cannot enter." The woman replied with the same warm smile that she appeared to always wear.

"Sensei, why am I here?" Allen asked.

"Starting next week, you will be coming here to take part in a special class. You cannot _graduate _from this school without taking this class." She answered.

"Graduate? But I'm still a freshman."

"In this class, you cannot graduate unless you pass. For some, it takes a long time. Also, each student graduates at a different time. Our school has no graduation ceremony." She woman explained.

"You've noticed. Haven't you?" The woman continued. "How they are all disappearing one by one. All of those people have graduated."

"I see. Then, what's the subject of this class?" Allen asked. When he looked up, she was gone. "Sensei? Where are you?" Allen got up from his chair. He ran to the door that led to the staircase. But she wasn't there either. It soon became apparent that the sound of footsteps came from behind him.

Allen turned around to see a girl about his age. She was wearing a rain coat and was sopping wet. A hood was obscuring her face. She wore blood-red anklets around her ankles. Dried blood was evident on her feet as well. She was wearing no shoes. She began to walk closer and closer to Allen.

Suddenly, the two were no longer in the Nurses office in the basement. They were now surrounded by a thick forest.

"Men…….I despise men……" The girl finally spoke. Her voice had an eerie and gravely tone to it. "I'm going to kill all men." An umbrella appeared out of nowhere and struck Allen in the chest. He coughed up a mouthful of blood and fell to the ground. Suddenly, he heard a cracking sound. A necklace of three large beads was around his neck. The sound of cracking was one of the beads. _What's going on?_ Allen wondered.

Suddenly, just like that, he was back in the Nurses office. But the necklace of now two beads was still around his neck.

"Sensei! What's going on?!?!" Allen yelled.

"She's not here." The scary girl was now behind Allen. Another umbrella came and stabbed him in the chest. More blood. Another shattered bead. His single bead resembled the single one that she wore around her neck. But unlike his, hers was developing some cracks.

"What's this? You're different." The sound of a shattering bead rang through the room. Like the nurse, the girl had disappeared. Allen turned to look into the single mirror. His wig and make up was gone. He was even wearing a sleeveless top and no gloves. His true self exposed.

"No." The single bead around his neck cracked and broke.

* * *

Whoot! Finally got around to writing it! I'm sorry if it follows too closely to the original story and if I take actual quotes from the manga. I hope you enjoy it!

I'm going to follow these chapters just like the chapters in the manga. With similar events. Those who want longer chapters, rejoice!


	2. Chapter 2

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Allen screamed. He awoke as if he had been dreaming. He was still sitting in the chair like he had been earlier. The nurse was still standing in front of him. Allen couldn't help but glance at one of the beds.

"A student who was sleeping there woke up and went home. She was the last of the students here for today's lesson. The two of you were experiencing the dream together." The nurse spoke. "_That _is what this class is. Today I gave you a taste of what the lessons will be like."

"Lesson…..?" Allen was still shocked.

"Every student's assignment is different. When you solve the problem, you can graduate. Your problem is your body and soul. Your lack of confidence for your real appearance." The woman explained. "Your white hair, scar, and deformed arm."

"HOW?!?!!? How do you know about this!?!?!?" Allen stood up and the chair fell to the ground with a loud clatter. "How do you know this?!?!!? I never talked about my body to anyone!!! No one should know!!!!" He continued to yell. The woman silenced him by raising a hand to his face.

"I know everything about you. I'm your teacher. Don't worry. None of the other students know, and I won't tell anyone." She smiled. The smile was kind and warming. Allen couldn't help but trust her.

"I'm normal. Just like everyone else." He proclaimed.

"Then why did you have white hair, a scar, and a black arm in the dream?" she asked. Her hand was no longer raised to his face. "It's proof that you're wavering. That you can't decide whether to reject it, or accept it."

"I'm not wavering! It's not there! I'm normal! It's my goal!" He screamed.

"You are simply pretending that you desperately want to be normal. Isn't that proof that you're not?" She asked. "Come here to the Nurse's room every Thursday. Starting next week, you will come without fail." She said.

* * *

Allen left the Nurse's room in silence. _I can't believe this._ He thought. As he continued to walk, he saw a girl from his class waiting in the hallway. Her olive hair was tied in pigtails and she had beautiful, sparkly purple eyes. Her name was Lenalee Lee.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It must have hurt." She apologized. It all seemed to click. Allen remembered a flash of the girl from the dream.

"No way…" he muttered. "That was you?" This girl was pretty. The girl from the dream was ugly.

* * *

"So you really have white hair, a red scar, and a deformed left arm? I've never heard of such a thing. And it's natural?" Allen and Lenalee were on their way to the dorms together.

"I've never figured out why I was born like this. It's disgusting isn't it?" Allen sighed.

"I don't think so at all. I was just a little surprised." Lenalee smiled.

"This is a secret. Please don't tell." Allen asked.

"Of course! That other thing is my secret too!" Lenalee giggled. _Other thing?_

"Oh. Right. Lee-san, why-"

"Call me Lenalee!" The girl interrupted.

"Lenalee, why where you like that in the dream? Was that someone else? You're not like that at all." Allen asked.

"How embarrassing. How ugly, right?"

"You say 'ugly'. I think it's more like 'scary'." Allen added.

"Then I guess that the real me is a very scary girl." Lenalee smiled. It was a smile that would warm anybodies heart. Had her words not been so creepy.

"Everyone takes on their true form in the dream. Our appearances in the dream reflect our true souls." She explained. "Almost everyone has a hidden secret. Right now there are four others besides us in the class. You can't guess their true identity based on their outward appearances. I think you're the first person to appear in their real form in the dream. That must mean that deep down in your heart, you're you. That must mean that you can graduate soon!" Lenalee assured.

"Graduate huh? I was told that in order to do that, you must solve your problem. How am I supposed to do that in the dream?" He asked.

"You'll go and find the key. If you can escape out of the dream with the key, that means that you can graduate. You have to do it alone. Everyone is searching for the key.

"The necklace's beads are called Tama-no-o. Or spirit beads. Fear or shock causes your spirit to be damaged and the beads to break. When all three beads are broken, then you're disqualified and then you'll awaken." She finished.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry! Am I explaining too much?" she asked franticly.

"No it's fine. I'm not that much of a thinker anyway." Allen said. "I guess that next week I can attack you." Allen smiled.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I thought I was the last one left so when you showed up, I was a little surprised!!!!" Lenalee yelled. "I…..hate men because I'm scared of them. But I'm not scared of you anymore, Allen-kun. When I saw that you too, were spoiled, calmed me a bit. Though we're not spoiled the same way." She took his hands and squeezed them. "Let's be friends!" she smiled. "See you tomorrow!" she waved and took off to the girls dorms.

* * *

"Allen-kun! Good morning!" Lenalee came walking up to Allen. She clung to his arm.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Why is Lenalee suddenly clinging to Walker-kun?"

"Something must have happened!" Lenalee's two friends began to whisper to themselves. _Is this reality? I need to talk to that Nurse again._ When Allen looked for the stairs to the basement, they were gone. Thus, he ventured to the actual Nurses office. When he entered, he heard rustling in the bed. _Is somebody here? Or is it two people…….._ Allen slid the curtain open just to be sure.

Kanda Yu was lying in the bed.

"What do you want, Moyashi!" he growled. Despite lying in the bed, he still had his hair in a ponytail and was still wearing the black bandana that he always wore. Occasionally, Allen would wonder if the Japanese teen even took it off.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Did you get hurt." He asked. _Why do I even care?_ He wondered.

"No. It's just a stomach ache. I can't even sit up. I don't have the energy to argue with you today." He said.

"Sorry. I'll be leaving now." With a little bit more speed than necessary, Allen hurried out of the room. He quickly shut the door.

"Oh. Do you need something in the Nurse's office?" A different nurse asked Allen as she walked in his direction.

"I was wondering if there were two nurses in this school." Allen said.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only nurse on campus." _What?_

* * *

"Allen-kun! How's it going?" Lenalee came running up to Allen. Kanda could hear the girls gossiping in the corner. (He was in there class after all.)

"Look at those two. They MUST be going out."

"It's definitely suspicious!"

"Lenalee did always say 'I'll never go out with a boy'."

Kanda couldn't care less. As he pulled out a book from his desk, he discovered a note. It read:

_Stomach ache?_

_You and I know that that's a lie._

_Why even bother?_

_It doesn't matter._

_You know that lying never helps._

_Do you remember what we talked about before?_

_Will you stop paying attention to Allen Walker?_

"Sister is being a pest again." He crumpled up the paper and threw it away. The image of a lotus strayed in his mind.

* * *

The nurse smiled at Allen.

"Today is a lesson day. Come, Allen Walker." She held out her hand for Allen to take. "Welcome."

"Who else is in the class?" He asked. He was lying in one of the four-poster beds.

"I can't tell you that. I can only answer questions that deal with you." She replied. "Because I am your teacher."

The sound of the school bells signaled that beginning of class. Allen closed his eyes and began the dream.

* * *

Lenalee could feel herself shaking as she curled up in the corner. A black suit of armor was patrolling the hall.

"That girl should just graduate already. It's getting boring in here." A 9 year old girl said. She had long bluish black hair, cat ears, and a tail. She wore a long, pinkish dress that resembled a lotus petal. A mask that resembled a lotus petal covered her face. There were simply two slips for her vision. She carried a Japanese katana sword.

Allen awoke. He was still wearing his school uniform, wig, and makeup. But this time, he had the beads.

* * *

It has now become clear that changes that I have put in. It's kinda hard to do an Afterschool Nightmare fic without the screwed up gender. I apologize to those who wanted to see Allen with a screwed up gender.

I did take out the part where Sou (Kanda's role) was having sex with the girl in the Nurse's office. Not because I'm embarrassed to write it, but because it doesn't follow the story that I have set up so far. But, for the people who have read the entire series, are probably freaking out with what I did with Ai's (girl with the lotus mask) role. And to those who know Kanda, are freaking out because they know Kanda's connection to the lotus.

These shall remain surprises!!!!!!!!! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.

"What's that sound?" It sounded like metal. Walking. Allen looked out the window to the hallway of the classroom he was in. He saw that indeed, it was a metal suit of armor walking down the hallway in Allen's direction. The suit of armor quickly opened the door and entered the classroom. It started to destroy all of the closets in the classroom. Allen was too scared to wonder why the armor had a black hammer and not a sword. All of a sudden, it decided to leave.

One of Allen's beads had broken from his fear. When he was absolutely sure that the armor was gone, he left his hiding place. He thought he was safe. At least, until he felt human touch on his shoulder.

It was a long arm that curled around like a large snake. It wore the beads a bracelet. Allen screamed and shoved the arm off and ran away.

He looked over and saw that there was another person. But there were two large holes that went through her body. One where her face should be and one through her chest.

"This is beyond freaky." Allen quickly turned the corner. The more he walked, the less and less it began to look like his school.

"Your mother hasn't come to pick you up. I wonder why?" Allen turned and saw two people facing away from him. One was a little girl in preschool with olive hair and pigtails. She wore a raincoat similar to the one that Lenalee always wore. The other must have been a preschool teacher. The two were facing the outside world. It was currently raining.

"Did your mother say anything? Something that she had to do?" the teacher asked. The girl was silent. She thought about all of the fights and how her father would yell and shout. He would hit her mother. The girl's brother would try his best to protect her, but there were just some things that you can't hide.

"Mommy wasn't feeling well today. So she probably won't come. I can go home by myself." The little girl smiled. She was off. Walking in the rain by herself with her little umbrella. A man grabbed her from behind and dragged her away. Leaving behind the boots and umbrella. He brought her to the forest and did horrible things.

"It's all your fault! Is that how a mother acts!??!" he father yelled. "If you had just picked her up, this would never have happened!!!!!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The mother cowered in fear.

"Five years old and her body is unclean. She's already ruined for the rest of her life! How will she be seen by the rest of the world?!?!?!" The girl was scared. She held to her brother for warmth and comfort.

"I promise that I will protect you from him and all of the bad people in the world." The brother assured.

_Why do men always cause pain?_

_It would be better if all men just died._

* * *

The second bead was broken. Allen was back in the school. The arm was back and slithering around Allen. He made no movement to shake it off. His wig and makeup was gone. But he still had his gloves and school uniform.

"She's a standstill. That girl. In the end, she can't throw off her trauma. And the trauma always wins, and her beads break. No matter how long she waits, she'll never be able to save herself." The cat-eared lotus girl said.

"You look like you're still a child." Allen commented. "How can you look into this cruel past?"

"We _must_ watch it. You're the same right? We're all inside this nightmare together, aren't we?" she replied. Allen spun around, tears in his eyes.

"Lenalee! Where are you?!" He began to run and search for the purple-eyed girl. He found her trembling in a corner. "Lenalee!" He ran and held her close. "Lenalee, it's alright. I'm here." He felt her reach for him. But it was unnecessary and her last bead broke. She disappeared from right underneath him.

Bam! The hammer that belonged to the suit of armor hit the wall. It nearly his Allen in the head.

"You're very optimistic aren't you? You like playing the hero? You don't seem to understand what type of class this is." From the voice, it was evident that the person inside the armor was male. "There is a key. Do you have it?" he asked as Allen backed up against the wall.

"I don't know everything about it!" Allen yelled.

"Of course. The key is usually taken from inside someone's body. If I cut open and dig through your belly, I will find the key." The armor raised his hammer and pointed it at Allen. It became evident to the white-haired male that there was a pointy cross at the end of the black hammer. "Let me see why you wear those gloves."

"I'd like to know as well." The girl with the mask smiled.

"Then let's strip him down and see." The knight suggested and began to rip Allen's shirt.

"You vile bastard. Just because this is a dream, you think that you can do anything to anyone?" Allen was beginning to shake and sweat.

"That's not quite right. He's just vile by nature. Being here bares your soul. You move according to that truth. You can't escape it." The girl added. "Like right now. You can't repress your tears." Sure enough, the white haired by was crying. His uniform was continuously beginning to rip. The further it ripped, the more the prominent the crack on his second bead became. The hammer was halfway through ripping the uniform before Allen finally spoke.

"S-stop it." He gasped. "Don't look any further than this. Please." The knight did not heed the warning and finished the job. Allen's true self revealed. He cried out. His beads breaking. A bright, shining light made all of the other's beads break and crack as well. The second Allen woke up in the bed, he pulled back the curtains and began to get up.

"Stop! What are you trying to do?!" The nurse held back the boy.

"I won't forgive him! I want to see that nasty creep's face!" He shouted.

"Deal your revenge and injustices that occur inside the dream inside the dream." The nurse suggested. "The rule is that you can't bring them out into reality. Remember it." She no longer wore her usual smile. But instead, a look of concern crossed her face.

"They saw my body! He's responsible!" Allen was near tears.

"If you lose inside the dream, it is because your soul is weak." The nurse stopped the boy so he could go no further. "Become stronger. That is the reason for this class."

* * *

Allen walked to the dorms with sadness in his steps. Lenalee greeted him.

"I was worried about you." He said.

"The class is often like that. Everyone can see it." She smiled. "Thank you for what you did. I was……really happy. No one has ever helped me in that dream before….I think that's what burst my final bead." She confessed. Allen couldn't take the sadness of this girl. He gripped her shoulders and spoke.

"I'll see that you graduate. I'll always be with you. I'll search for the key for your sake." He told her.

"Really?

"Really. I'll protect you." Allen pulled her close. It took only a few seconds before she returned the embrace. She softly brought her lips close to his and kissed them. Little did they know, a certain ponytailed person was silently watching them.

* * *

The next day, when Allen passed the library, he caught a glimpse of a girl. She looked strangely like the one with the holes in her body. She had black pigtails and glasses. She was sitting all by herself reading a book. Some girls from his class began to walk by.

"Um. Do you know who this girl is?" he asked them.

"Ah, you mean Lo Fwa-san?" one of the girls responded. "She's always sitting there. Studying alone." The girl commented.

"But it's really strange that she hasn't graduated yet." Another added.

"Last year was her third year. I was thinking that she should have graduated by now."

"I talked to her last year and she was great to hang out with. Now, she's some-what isolated. She seems like a different person."

_Those hands._

_That black suit of armor._

_That girl._

_They must be students of this school. I might be passing them right now._ Allen thought as he continued down the hallway.

"Allen-kun! Let's eat lunch together!" Lenalee suddenly appeared from around the corner.

* * *

"Kanda, you're not even looking at me. You're staring out the window." Said a girl whom had recently confessed her feelings to him. He simply ignored her and watched Allen and Lenalee walking outside and holding hands. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" He got up and started to walk away. "I love you! Do you love me!?" she asked.

"No. I don't love you." He replied with the same bored expression that he always wore.

"What?! Why?! I thought that you liked me too!"

"I didn't. I never did."

"You make me so ANGRY!"

"I had someone else on my mind." The second she slapped him and stormed off, there conversation was over.

* * *

"Walker and Kanda. Please come down to the teachers' lounge for a moment." Allen and Kanda's teacher told the two at class later that day. Of course those two would have to help the teacher that day. Their job was to return some books to the library.

"These are heavy!" Allen gasped as he pushed the large cart of books through the hallway.

"Never mind. I'll push it myself." Kanda offered. Well, may be demanded is the proper word. "Take these, Baka Moyashi." The long haired teen tossed the stack of books that he was previously carrying at for Allen to carry.

"I can handle it myself! I'm not that helpless! And my name's Allen. A-L-L-E-N!!!!!" Allen fumed.

"Forget it. You might hurt yourself." Kanda replied.

"I can carry a box!"

"Geez! If you keep on complaining, then I'll just do it myself!" Kanda yelled and snatched the books from Allen's hands and put them on the cart with the other three boxes of books. Of course, when Kanda started to push the cart, the books fell onto the floor. He said nothing and simply picked them back up again.

"Thank you. I'm sorry but today is the library workers' day off. Could you please take the books to that stacks? They're located on shelf B-9 in the third basement floor." The librarian told them when the two had finally made it to the library. It was an awkward silence when the two got into the elevator with the cart. This silence was broken by none other than Kanda.

"Moyashi. For a long time. I've noticed something strange. It's been bothering me ever since. But I've finally figured it out. You have a secret don't you." He said. Allen took a step back from shock.

"W-what are you saying? Why? It couldn't have been……You couldn't possibly have been there." Images of the girl with the cat ears, the girl without a face, and the arm flashed through Allen's mind. When the image of the knight finally came, the elevator's doors had opened.

* * *

Whoot! New chapter! The elevator part is kinda hard cuz what the original quote was: "Mashiro. For a long time. I've noticed something strange. It's been bothering me ever since. But I've finally figured it out. You are a women aren't you?" the next whole sequence of events is gunna be WEIRD........


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you kiss Lee?" Kanda asked. A glare still present in his eyes.

"Wha?" _How could he possibly know about that????_ Allen thought.

"I asked you why you kissed her." Kanda reiterated.

"Because that's normal!" Allen blurted before he could stop himself.

"'That's normal'? That's the first reason that comes to mind? Wouldn't the usual response be: "because I love her"?" Allen blushed at his obvious mistake. "The whole phrase: 'because I'm normal' is a little bit strange. It makes me suspicious. It makes you seem like you're hiding something." Kanda continued.

"I'm normal! That's why I….Lenalee and I….We…." Allen started to stumble his words. Kanda stopped the other boy by slamming his hand onto the wall nearby Allen's face.

"So that's why? Did you kiss Lee because it's 'normal'?" He asked. "You think it's something you can decide? You think kissing a woman because you're a guy makes you normal? What will happen if you kiss a man?"

"I won't! I won't kiss any man!" Allen responded. His face was still beet red.

"It's not 'I won't'. What will happen if you get kissed? Then what?!" Kanda pulled Allen close in a passionate kiss. Allen tried to push away, but Kanda was too strong. He squeezed Allen's wrists. Thankfully he only touched Allen's sleeve and not the deformed skin of his left arm. Kanda only pulled away for one second. But it was to breathe. Before Kanda could kiss him again, Allen muttered one thing.

"Kanda…." He was stopped with the second kiss. Allen finally found a way and slapped Kanda and ran away to the stair case. He stopped midway up the flight of stairs.

_It happened again._

_Just like before._

_I couldn't do anything._

_I would be better if he forcefully knocked me down._

_But I was powerless._

_Then I must not be normal after all……_

* * *

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee came running up to Allen. He was leaning his head on his desk, moping in class.

"Lenalee."

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No….what is it?"

"Well….I made a cake in cooking class. I brought it in case you might want to eat it." She offered up said cake. When Allen didn't say anything, she got worried. "Do you not like cake?" she asked.

"No……. I was just thinking how cute you looked." He smiled. Lenalee blushed and covered her face. The girls of the class all gasped. Kanda, who had been unfortunately drinking water at the time, spit the liquid out of his mouth in shock.

"Hey wait a minute!" the girls began to wander around the two. Kanda watched from afar in his own seat.

"He just said 'how cute' in public!"

"What is with this stupid couple?!" Allen was confused. _Did I say something wrong?_ He wondered.

* * *

"It's delicious!" Allen complemented. The two had managed to escape the crowded classroom to a tree outside. "Wow. I can't believe that you made this." He continued.

"Stop it! I made it in class! Our group made it together!" Lenalee was still blushing.

"What did you do?"

"Let's see….. I mixed the eggs in! And, um, while it cooked I kept watch!" she smiled. "Umm….. I did other things too……. Let's see……" Allen continued his warm smile. "What! You think I'm lying?!" She yelled.

"No. I was just thinking that you've softened." He said. "Your eyes sparkle. Your hair is soft and floating, it goes well with your ribbons. And you're short and dainty and cute."

"The only man I could ever love is you Allen-kun." She smiled. "Only…… you….." The two kissed under the tree. But the memories of Kanda kissing him lingered in Allen's mind. _That kiss was disgusting. It was gross! I don't ever want to kiss another man as long as I live!! _Allen thought of Kanda's kiss as he hugged Lenalee tight.

"Allen-kun."

"Hm?"

"Your heart is beating so hard. I can hear it." Of course Allen was hugging her so close that her face was in his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you apologizing?"

* * *

Kanda pulled another note from his desk. _Sis again. Always putting things here._ He flipped open the tiny note.

_Suddenly kissing someone like that._

_That's not like you, Yu._

_That's too bad._

_Allen Walker won't come within a meter of you now._

Allen and Lenalee entered the classroom together. But the note still continued on.

_Although I do not pay attention to that child,_

_Why don't you do what your big sister told you to?_

_Allen Walker is impossible for you._

"The idiot couple is back!" A girl announced.

"We **saaaaaw** you!"

"You two were kissing weren't you!"

Allen and Lenalee couldn't believe these people. The two wore noticeable blushes on their faces.

_I'll look for a boy that suits you._

_Yu, do as I say now, like you always have._

The note finished. Kanda crumpled up the note with an incredible force. He loathed every word that was written in it. When Allen caught Kanda's eye, he swiftly turned away and sat in his desk as class began.

"'_What a silly child you are, really too silly.' said the nun. 'I can't be sure I will last out the day, and here you are worrying about sparrows. I've told you so many times that it's a sin to put birds in a cage. Come here.'_" Allen read aloud. Lenalee had been staring at Allen dreamily as he spoke. But she noticed one thing. Kanda Yu was also staring at Allen with an intense gaze. Not the type that he used to glare at others, no. It was one that was filled with longing.

* * *

"Then, if it's possible, why don't you go out with me?" Another girl was trying to ask out Kanda.

"Why?" he asked not paying attention to the girl at all. He was simply staring out the window.

"'Why'?" the girl giggled. "I've always thought you were great."

"Liar." Her smile faltered. "You just want the other girls to chatter about you. To get respect for being the one that won." He was finally actually giving some eye contact.

"What? That's….."

"Girls are really frivolous. Sizing up men and things, and competing with other girls for dates." His gaze was back to the window. "All you do is gossip. Women really irritate me."

"What! You unprincipled womanizer…!" she was now filled with rage.

"I wanted to make myself fall in love with someone…..But I couldn't."

"Eh? What did you say?" now she was confused.

"I've fallen in love. So I don't want anyone else besides that person."

* * *

"Oops! I forgot my notebook in the classroom! Be right back!" Lenalee ran from her place with Allen back to the classroom. As Allen waited, Lo Fwa was walking down the hallway. Her glasses covered the sad eyes that she seemed to posses. Allen thought of her form in the dream. It gave him a shiver. She simply passed him in the hall and said nothing. Allen directed his attention to the window.

He could see below into the window of the floor below him. Kanda was there with a girl from another class. She seemed to be desperately trying to tell him something. _Playing another girl! What is he thinking?! Doing that to me._ Allen thought of the kiss.

"Allen-kun! Sorry for making you wait!" Lenalee was back. She noticed a troubled look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and began to lead her away. She stole a glance out the window and saw Kanda.

* * *

The door to the Judo Club's locker room opened.

"Allen? What brings you here?" Lavi asked.

"I'm so sorry for quitting so suddenly." Allen apologized. "But, I wish to rejoin."

"It's ok. I'm glad that you came back! Plus there are few remaining club members as well." Lavi smiled. Allen quickly changed into his uniform and began his exercises.

"I like the atmosphere here. It calms me." He said to himself.

* * *

The end of the school day once again. While walking in the halls, he came across Kanda who stood there. Waiting. Allen simply ignored Kanda by not even looking at him. But he made no move to walk away.

_Allen Walker won't even come within a meter of you now._

Kanda remembered the note and walked past Allen without saying a single word.

"Are you going to the nurses' office…….. Kanda?" Allen said.

"None of your business."

* * *

"Sensei. If I have a strong soul, will I win in the dream?" Allen asked the nurse before class began. "Even though I am unarmed, my opponent is a mass of steel."

"You'll win. When you become normal." She replied.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

_I won't lose this time._

* * *

It's kinda akward to call Lenalee by her last name. Another chapter is up. Another time in the dream. The last chapter was LONG! It hit over 2,000 words! (That's a new record for me! ^^) Hope you're enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

"Why?" Allen's wig and makeup were gone. He was wearing a sleeveless top that revealed his deformed arm. _It doesn't matter! _Allen stood up. _I have to go help Lenalee!_ He began to run. Water tracks were visible on the floor. _Hmm… These probably lead to Lenalee._ He thought. Before he could look for his girlfriend, the knight was upon him.

He made a quick lunge with his hammer and Allen dodged. The missed blow hit some of the books on the shelf next to Allen.

"You planned that rather close!" Allen yelled. The knight was silent hand threw another blow straight at Allen. The white-haired boy blocked it with a book. Allen got away and tried to distract the knight by grabbing a wastebasket and throwing the contents inside at his attacker. The knight dropped his hammer. _I did it!_

But when Allen tried to pick up the hammer, it was incredibly heavy and it was soon dropped back to the ground again.

"You cannot use it." The knight said. "It is my burden. My destiny." The knight shoved Allen to the ground. "What a brave guy, facing off right in front of me. But you don't know what to do about that arm, don't you?" The knight tried to touch Allen's arm, but Allen screamed in protest. One of Allen's beads shattered. As well as all three of the knight's did instead. The armor broke apart and the knight was gone. The girl with the lotus mask had a sword in her hands. She had killed the knight.

"Thank you." Allen said getting up from the floor at which he lay.

"What? I wasn't doing it to help you." She put the sword back in it's sheathe. "I put a stop to it because it was annoying to watch. The key. Did you drop it?" she asked.

"No. There's nothing like that here." Allen examined the ground below him and the surrounding area.

"Well. That's to be expected." The girl sighed.

"You may be small, but you're strong." Allen commented.

"Ever since you came, this class has gotten interesting." Allen couldn't tell if she was smiling beneath that mask. But something told him that she was.

In another part of the school, the arm was attacking Lenalee. It tried to strangle her with its single hand. She tried to throw it off by attacking it with umbrellas that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Why…..attack me…..?" she managed to squeak.

"Lenalee!" Allen burst into the room. "Let her go!" Allen grabbed hold of the arm and tried to wrestle if off of Lenalee. But it had human warm. This shocked Allen and he pulled away. It felt like he was grabbing an actual arm.

"What did you expect?" the lotus girl asked. "It's a human arm." The arm continued to strangle Lenalee as if it was a giant snake.

"You have to do something!" Allen told the girl. "Lend me your strength!"

"Are you stupid?" she asked. "Give it a rest. Just watching things like this is interesting. Isn't it?" She appeared to be giggling. Allen whacked the girl on the head.

"Aren't you embarrassed to say such things?!!? Someone is hurting and you just smile and watch!" this only made her angry and she pulled out her sword. She stabbed it right through Allen's rib cage. But she only broke one bead. But that was enough to make him lose conciseness.

When Allen came to, Lo Fwa and her faceless body was standing before him.

"I want your face. Your face is lovely." She said.

"Please. Give it to me." She grabbed his arm and brought it closer to the hole in her chest and began to push it through. It would reveal her memories and the cause of her form the dream.

* * *

Well then, let's decide the acts for the school's cultural festival!" her life was wonderful. She was a happy girl with many friends. She was always smiling. Students asked her for help in class and the teacher favored her above the others. But for some reason, her parents still found something to be concerned about.

"Lo….What is this report card? I told you that it was no good if you didn't get an +A in everything. But you got an –A in social studies and physics." They would say.

"But…..I'm on the school cultural festival committee, and I have club activities, and there's Sasaki-sensei's flower arranging class as well."

"Well of course! If you're going to get into that one college, you're going to need favorable recommendations from your teachers and good grades as well." Her mother said. "You're not very good under pressure." Even though she already had so much to do, Lo Fwa would always do what the teachers asked. It was what her mother wanted. To be favorable to her teachers.

"You're always doing so great, Lo." One of her classmates complimented. "You just radiate 'I love school'."

_No._

_You don't understand._

_This isn't me._

_I don't want to do this!_

"Yes. I love doing these kinds of things." She smiled.

_I'm just playing the part of the model student!_

"Quite the idiot. She turned college into a life-or-death situation." Lotus girl commented.

"She honestly believed that it was important. Others shouldn't laugh at that." Allen muttered. "Lo Fwa-san!" he shouted.

"It's no use. We can only watch." Lotus girl told him.

"What? I wasn't accepted into the University?" Lo Fwa was devastated.

"It was the University's decision." Her teacher told her. "Starting this year, they are no longer requesting applications from this school."

_What is this?_

"Of course your grades and student record is superior."

_I was humored all these years._

_This is my reward?_

She was accepted into a school that was not her choice.

"Lo Fwa! You were accepted!" her friends congratulated her.

"T…thanks." She smiled. But it was not a smile from the bottom of her heart.

"It's a little early……but we wrote you a good luck card. We all owe you so much…" a girl held up a card that had multiple signatures on it.

"Thank you so much!" Lo Fwa took the card and read the many things that her friends had written.

_It's nice but….._

_This gratitude won't do me any good._

_It can't get me what I really want._

The more she looked at the positive comments, the more she became confused.

_What is this?_

_This isn't me._

_I don't know this person._

_The real me….._

She looked up at her friends. But all of their faces were missing. As if somebody had taken an eraser and wiped off their faces.

"Let's still hang out, Lo." The faceless people said.

"I'm going to follow your example and try my best!"

"Let's stay friends even after we graduate." She ran. She couldn't take it. When she came upon a mirror, her discovery horrified her. She too, had no face.

_I'm not here._

_I wonder how long I've been gone._

The memory was over.

"My face…. I can't find it….." the faceless dream world Lo Fwa said. "I'm not here. I've gone away somewhere. I can't go anywhere like this." She reached for Allen. "Help me…….."

"LET ME GO!!!" Allen yelled and pulled his arm away. But his left arm had been ripped off. A noble sacrifice.

"Please. Give me your face to fill this hole." She said getting even closer. "Please do something." Sure enough, Lotus girl did something. She sliced Lo Fwa in half with her katana sword. Once the faceless girl was gone, Allen's arm returned.

"There's nothing weaker than being swallowed by _that_ girl." She said. "More importantly, your princess is being tortured."

"Somebody….help!" Allen spun around and saw that the arm was still wrapping itself around her in order to strangle the olive-haired girl.

"Lenalee!"

"Allen-kun! Help me!"

"Let go of Lenalee!" Allen grabbed a hold of the arm. "What part of you made you into this disgusting form!? Do you know?!" He yelled. One of the beads of the arm broke.

_Did I just damage someone's spirit?_ He asked himself. Lenalee's last bead shattered and she disappeared. There were now more and more arms. They surrounded Allen and tried to grab him.

"Stop! Who are you!" he yelled, trying to get away from their grasps. The arm slid itself into the white haired boy's mouth. His last bead shattered.

* * *

He was back in the nurses' office.

"Good morning, Allen." The nurse smiled. "Well done. See you next Thursday."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked Allen.

"I feel sick." He said. "Are you alright? You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"That was the first time the arm attacked me, so I was surprised. But it's only a dream in the end." She smiled. Seeing that Allen still had a sad look on his face, she pulled him into a big hug. But as she was hugging Allen, she noticed that Kanda was watching them. She didn't like that. Kanda got the message and left.

* * *

"May had a little lamb. Little lamb." A girl was singing. She was in the midst of writing a note:

_Yu, I know your mood._

_I've thought of a way to make Allen Walker yours._

_You have to_

_

* * *

_

Another chapter down! Please be sure to vote in the poll on my profile, please! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_--Yu._

_Yu don't be hurt._

_I've thought of a way to make_

_Allen Walker yours…….._

"Allen-kun. Did Kanda do something to you?" Lenalee wasn't smiling.

"Eh? You do you ask?" Allen wondered.

"I just have this feeling. You've been acting strange Allen-kun."

"Nothing happened."

"Really?"

"Really…… I've come to dislike Kanda more and more." Their faces were getting closer.

"Really? I hate lies."

"It's the truth…… really." They kissed.

* * *

_I've thought of a way to make Allen Walker yours._

_Your big sister will bully that child more and more for you._

Kanda furiously crumpled up the piece of paper that the note was written on.

_When that child is completely beaten down,_

_You can shower Allen with kindness._

_Then certainly that child will fall in love with you._

_That's a good idea isn't it?_

"Don't mock me." He tossed the crumpled note into the trash. He did not know that a girl was secretly watching him.

"…..you're angry, Yu." She giggled to herself. "You get it now, don't you? If you don't like it, you should stay away from Allen Walker."

* * *

"Hello." Allen sat down next to Lo Fwa in study hall.

"Why are you talking to me? Weren't you frightened of me in the dream?" she asked. Not even looking him in the eye.

"Well…. I was scared. But that was a dream. You don't suck up people in reality." He smiled. "Actually, I'm a little surprised. Everyone is so strong. I'm unarmed. Plus, I keep getting thrown around by everyone."

"You are innocent." She smiled nervously. "You really don't think about assigning blame to anyone for your pain. Being aggressive. Using your imagination." The smile wasn't there anymore. "When you can imagine something strongly, you can fight and defend." The two sat in silence before Lo Fwa noticed something.

"Hey." She said. "What do you think that is?"

"What?"

"It rose into the sky earlier……the moon."

"The moon?"

"Not the usual moon. Another one came out. A black moon." Sure enough, a large black crescent moon was in the sky. But Allen could not see it.

"I can't see anything." He stood up from his chair to hopefully get a closer look.

"I see." She gathered her books and began to leave. "Then I must be the only one who can see it."

* * *

_The knight's identity is Kanda. If I use my imagination to wield that heavy sword, I can do it. _Allen thought silently to himself. He had been sitting in the Kendo club's practice room. The door slid open by none other than Kanda.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry. I'll go." He said.

"Wait. I want to ask you something." Allen stopped Kanda from leaving with his words. "Kanda. What do you think about what you did to me?"

"What do I think?" Kanda looked like he was unable to understand what Allen meant.

"Nothing to say?!!? Don't you have any qualms on your conscience!?!?" Allen yelled.

"When and what are you talking about?"

"You should be able to figure that out on your own!"

"If you're talking about me kissing you, I won't apologize. Ever."

"Even though I'm normal……." Allen began.

"I don't think so."

"But I am!"

"Have you had sex with Lee?" Kanda asked.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Allen blushed furiously. "That has nothing to do with this!!!!"

"You like Lee. So what will you do?"

"I'm not a sex machine like you." Only a person who has had sex with countless people would ask a question like that.

"It's only because you're not normal. That's why you can't do it."

"I won't do such a thing with you. Never! Not ever!" Allen declared.

"I'm not surprised." Kanda turned to leave.

"I'm not finished talking yet!!!" Allen started to follow Kanda, but was stricken with agony by stomach ache.

"Moyashi? What's wrong?" Kanda knelt in front of Allen.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" Allen yelled. _This is my disease. The constant stomach aches signify my abnormality._

"I'll take you to the Nurses' office." Kanda offered.

"No. Don't."

"You stubborn Baka Moyashi!" Allen passed out.

* * *

Kanda had taken him to the Nurses' office.

"Here's his bag." Kanda handed the school bag to Lenalee. "I'm going home now so I'll leave the rest to you."

"What did you do to Allen-kun?" Lenalee glared fiercely.

"He fell down and I carried him." Kanda bluntly stated.

"I'm not talking about today!!" Lenalee was furious. "Something happened. Didn't it!? I asked Allen-kun, but he wouldn't tell me! You did something!" she accused with clenched fists. Kanda left the second Allen walked into the hall.

"Allen-kun! Are you okay? Was it your stomach again?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah. But it's okay. I think I'm just hungry."

"Well, today we have class….."

"It's okay! I'll come with you!" he smiled.

* * *

A girl who looked identical to Kanda greeted him in the hallway. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail and she didn't wear the bandanna that Kanda always wore.

"Sister." He glared. "I told you not to come."

"That's why I've been sending you letters!" she giggled. "But you're not listening to what I have to say, so I've stopped listening to what you have to say."

"Sister. Why haven't you graduated?" Kanda asked.

"When a boy who truly loves you appears, then I'll disappear." She told him. "However, no one has appeared. I'm the only one." She kissed him softly. But he shoved her off.

"Stop watching me! Don't come to see me! Don't send me letters!" he told her. "Let me do things on my own. Leave Allen Walker alone."

"More than anyone. I'm the strongest aren't I? You know that…….."

* * *

Inside the dream, the cat-eared lotus girl skipped through the hallways and sang:

"Mary had a little lamb.

Bah Bah Lamb…"

She stopped when she saw Lo Fwa standing on the balcony on the school roof.

"My third little lamb. I've found you." She giggled. Pointing at the faceless girl with bloody hands.

"You always seem to be smiling……but what happened today?" Lo Fwa asked.

"I'm very irritated." She giggled. "I need a distraction. What should I do?"

Allen had been watching the whole thing from the window. He wanted to yell, but he couldn't. The pointy cross of the knight's hammer had stabbed him from behind.

"What a coward. Surprise attacks from behind."

"Here it's the ones who turn their backs whom are wrong." The knight took the hammer out from Allen. He reached inside the hole and began to feel inside for the key.

"No!!!!" Allen's first bead shattered. The knight pulled out a single black key hanging from a matching black chain necklace.

_So that's the key. First time I've seen it._ Allen lay down on the floor, unable to move._ So he'll be graduating. I'll never see him again. I won't be assaulted like this a second time……_

"Wait." The knight stopped. Allen struggled to sit upright. "You're going to disappear. I'm fine with that. I'll never forgive you. Fight me." Allen pulled at his left arm. It detached from his socket and became a giant white sword. A black cross adorned it. The handle was gold hand had a golden cross hanging from it. "How was this solving your problem? I won't accept it!"

The lotus girl had pushed Lo Fwa off the balcony. She was lying on her back in a bed of flowers.


	7. Chapter 7

"She said that she'd show me some blood." The lotus girl pouted. Staring down below at Lo Fwa's broken body. Flowers sticking out from the hole in her chest and face. "She went a little overboard though. That girl."

Allen and the knight on the other hand were fighting hard. Allen's bulky sword did well to guard against the giant hammer. Allen was sweating really hard._ These are hard to use!_ Allen realized. _Why is this blade so abnormal? I've never tried using such a big and bulky sword before! But it's a part of me._ There wasn't even a stub where his left arm was._ It's not like I can throw it away. I can only fight with this abnormal sword because that is the me right now._ He quickly slashed at the knight. The sword rested on the knight's wrist. It was the one attached to the hand that held the key.

"Do you think that you could cut my armor with that?" he mocked. _But this isn't reality._ Allen thought of what Lo Fwa had told him earlier. _It's not my strength that I'm using. It's my soul._ _I will cut him in one swing!!!_ He gripped the handle tightly and sliced the knight in half. He continued to slice hand hack away at the knight. The hand holding the key went soaring out the window. The knight had disappeared. Allen quickly restored his left arm.

* * *

_It's so quiet. I can't hear anything._

Lo Fwa still rested in the bed of flowers.

_All I can hear is my own breath._

_The sound of inhaling._

_The sound of exhaling._

_For so long, I couldn't hear those sounds._

The holes disappeared and she was her true self. Glasses and all.

_These are the sounds of being here._

She began to cry. She sat up and looked around. The abandoned key was resting nearby.

* * *

Allen was running in the halls. Searching. He finally happened upon the lotus girl sitting in a windowsill.

"What happened? You have blood on your hands. Where are the others?!" he gripped her shoulders.

"It's their fault for being weak!" she glared through her mask. "If you don't like losing, then become stronger!"

"What did you do to Lenalee?!!?" he demanded.

"This is a dream after all. We can do whatever we want. Your princess has already opened her eyes and is sipping tea without a care."

"Why are you always deliberately hurting people!?!?" Allen turned and saw Lo Fwa, without the holes, walking down the hall, key in hand. She went through the door to the study hall.

"She's gotten the key." The lotus girl smirked. "Seems like she'll graduate." Allen ran after her into the study hall room. Inside was not the normal study hall room. The only thing that existed was a large door with a single slot for a key. Lo Fwa opened it and the doors began to open into complete and total darkness.

"Are you fine with this?" the lotus girl asked. "If you take away the key, then you can graduate."

"I couldn't. It's Lo Fwa's now." Allen stated. "It's her key. Not mine. It's not my turn yet." Then Allen realized something. "You won't do anything, will you?!? If you think that you can take that key from her……"

"I won't! Yeesh!" Lo Fwa turned to look at the two who were watching her. "I'm not interested in the key or graduating." Lo Fwa smiled and waved as the doors began to close. "But I already know what's waiting for us on the other side." The door shut with a loud bang and Allen awoke.

"Good morning, Allen-kun." The nurse smiled. "It seems that someone graduated today."

_That person's name………_

_I don't remember it…….._

* * *

"You must have dropped out fairly easily." Allen said to Lenalee.

"Yes. That cat-eared girl took me out with one slash with her sword."

"I wonder who she is. She's so strong. I don't understand her." Allen set some books down on one of the desks in the study hall room. But he quickly pulled them back.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"I just felt like this was someone else's seat. Is there anyone that sits here?" he asked.

"Really? I don't think so." Lenalee tilted her head cutely in confusion. A chill ran down Allen's spine as he examined the chair.

* * *

Allen quickly burst into the Judo room and began to open and search frantically through the various empty lockers.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked. He had only just recently walking into the locker room.

"This locker. Do remember who used it?" Allen asked. Closing the empty locker door.

"No."

"And this one, do you remember?!?!" Allen pointed to another locker. "How about this one?!?!"

"I've forgotten. Why is this suddenly bothering you?" He asked.

"They're all empty!!!!" Allen yelled. "The memories are gone too!!!"

"They've been leaving gradually. Or did you just realize this now?"

"Where did everyone go?" Allen clutched his left arm with his right.

"They've graduated." Allen looked at Kanda. "Someday you'll graduate. Even me. We'll be going there. No one will remember us. And I won't remember you." For once, Kanda showed emotion. He looked sad.

"Why did you say something so cruel?" Allen asked. Ready to cry.

"Because I love you."

"But I'm normal." Allen clutched his arm even tighter. "I've told you so many times. Are you stupid?!!?" He ran out of the locker room with a big blush on his face. Kanda's identical sister watched the secretly white-haired boy leave.

"Allen-kun! There you are! I've been looking for you!" Allen had already run far away from Kanda before Lenalee spotted him. Allen pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Please say something. Anything." Allen pleaded. Still hugging the olive haired girl.

"I really love you, Allen-kun." She hugged him back.

"Take a look at that!" One girl pointed out to her friends.

"Again?!! Those two aren't really keeping a secret."

"Must be so nice to be in love with each other. I'm jealous."


	8. Chapter 8 The real one

_I'm an idiot._

_Why did I run away?_

_Why couldn't I just say something so easily?_

Allen was lying in his bed._ I can't sleep._ He thought.

* * *

The next day, Lenalee was trying to reach for a book in the library. Someone stood beside her.

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!" Allen heard the scream and recognized it as Lenalee's. He dashed to the library to see what was wrong. Lenalee was sitting on the floor and a male student was standing next to her. Books were scattered across the floor. The male student was blonde with blue eyes and he had a white beret on his head. He looked like he was about to break out in hives any minute.

"Allen-kun." Lenalee whimpered.

"Get away from Lenalee!" Allen leapt in from of the girl in order to protect her from the male student.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." He tried to cover the hives that were already sprouting from his face.

"You're Bak Chan! What did you do to Lenalee?!" Allen yelled at poor Bak.

"It's not like that. I haven't yet……"

"Yet?!" Lenalee peeked her head from behind Allen's back. "What were you planning to do?!!? Disgusting!!!! Get away from me!!!!" she pleaded. Bak's face was now covered in hives.

"I'm sorry!!" He yelled as he ran out of the room.

* * *

"What? He just stood behind you? He didn't do anything wrong!" Allen told Lenalee after she gave him the recount of what happened.

"I thought that he was going to do something!" Lenalee was still in shock. "Don't you understand how much I've suffered?!?! Men only cause pain. It would be better if they all died." Allen thought of Lenalee's form in the dream. _Those eyes filled with hate are here true eyes._ Allen thought.

"You think I'm a horrible person." Lenalee didn't look him in the eye. "I have an ugly soul."

"I don't think that at all. I'm a man too."

"You're special! You're completely different! Isn't it obvious?"

"Special? Is it because I have a deformed body? Because my body is different, you don't have to worry?"

"What are you saying?!?! My love for you is special!!! You're normal right? How can you have such little confidence?" she was ready to cry.

* * *

That night at the boys' dormitory, Allen caught Bak's eye as he was standing in line to get a mountain of food. Bak tried to evade Allen, but Allen stopped him.

"Hey, wait! Don't run away! I have to talk to you!" Bak calmed down and sat with Allen and told him about what happened.

"Really?" Allen asked. "So you were just trying to get a book for her? You should have said so."

"I didn't feel like I could apologize. You two were so aggressive. Plus, I break out in hives when I get excited or embarrassed."

"Sorry." Allen apologized.

"I wasn't entirely truthful. I had another purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not something that I'd like to say in front of her boyfriend. I love Lee-san." He stated. "I've always watched her from afar. So I thought that I could do a small thing for her. But I only frightened her. I guess it seems that I can only watch."

"You're a nice guy, aren't you Bak!"

"Really? I think that I'm pretty normal."

"Normal is good!" Allen smiled brightly. "I think that Lenalee should make friends with a guy like you!"

"Really?"

"I'll try talk to her about hanging out with you and clear up today's misunderstanding."

"Hang out? Should her boyfriend be saying that?" Bak asked.

"Don't worry! I'll talk to her."

* * *

"No way!" Lenalee was furious. "I don't want to be friends with any boys!"

"But yesterday was just a misunderstanding! Don't worry! If you become friends, it'll be okay."

"Why are you talking to me about being friends with other boys!?" She was walking in front of Allen, making sure that there was absolutely NO eye contact. "Don't you hate me being with other boys?!?!?"

"I don't hate it. Bak is a nice guy." Allen protested. "I think that you should make male friends. When that happens, you can overcome your fear. If you don't, you won't be able to graduate." With that comment, Lenalee spun around in anger.

"This is for me to graduate?! You want me to get out of this school so badly, don't you!!!"

"I'm not saying that at all."

"Yes you are!" she yelled. "Introducing me to boys, making me make friends, and making me graduate quickly. That's cruel!!!!"

"Listen. I'm not really saying……" Allen tried to speak but Lenalee wouldn't hear it.

"Allen-kun, do you really love me?!" she asked.

"I do! That's why I'm thinking of things to help you!!" he proclaimed.

"A lie! That 'I do' is such a lie!"

"It's not a lie!"

"Then kiss me right now!" she ordered him.

"Wha? I can't suddenly kiss you. Not when we're arguing like this." He told her. "Anyway, I 'm not saying that you have to be alone with him, I'm just saying-" Allen was cut short by a book being thrown in his face.

"BAKA!!!!!" more books. "You don't understand anything!!!! You're so cruel! You fraud prince! Don't speak to me ever again!!" she ran away, crying.

"Lenalee wait!" when calling after her didn't work, Allen continued to yell, "what the hell do you mean, 'fraud prince'? Why are you mad at me?!"

* * *

"That's only the reaction that you would expect." Bak told Allen after he told him what happened. "That's why I said that it would be better to just give up."

"I've never seen her so angry." Allen admitted. "I can't believe something like that would set her off."

"I'm surprised that you have no idea about what a girl's heart."

"Surprised? I'm not a girl. I wouldn't know."

"I always thought that men would understand women." Bak told him. "Popular men that is."

"I'm not popular."

"Oh? Then what are you?"

"I'm normal."

_That's a lie._

_I'm not normal at all._

_I envy Bak._ Allen thought. _He can say "I'm normal" without hesitation._

"Don't worry about me anymore. I don't plan on becoming friends with Lee-san." Bak sighed. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this."

* * *

That night, at the dorms, Allen was sitting by himself.

"You've been hanging out a lot with Bak. That's rare." A voice interrupted Allen's state of deep thought. It was Kanda. _I won't run away._ Allen thought. _Not this time._

"What brought you two together?" the navy haired male asked.

"None of your business."

"Eh? But I'm interested."

"Why?"

"I have a lot of things that I want to ask you about." Allen told Kanda. "First off, why did you kiss me in the elevator? Why did you say 'that'?" Allen didn't dare repeat those words.

"Do you want me to say 'I love you' once more?" Allen blushed furiously. _I've got to act natural!_ Allen told himself.

"You're wrong. That's not what I meant." He began to fidget in his chair.

"Of course. What? Do you think that I would kiss someone that I don't like?" There was an uncomfortable silence. "You did. Didn't you?" Kanda wanted to glare at the younger SO BADLY. But alas, he couldn't. He didn't want to scare Allen off again.

"Kanda. What basis do you have for deciding that I'm not normal?" Allen asked. "I'm perfectly normal. I don't understand woman's hearts at all." _That made no sense. But I'll stick with it._ Allen mentally kicked himself for saying such a strange thing.

"I don't either." Kanda admitted. Allen was shocked to hear this. "I was the same. For a very long time I wasn't interested in anyone else either. But I fell in love with you."

"Stop it!" Allen stood up abruptly from his chair. The poor piece of furniture clattered to the ground. "I'm going back to my room. It's getting late." Allen said when he finally calmed down.

"You really insist that you're normal. Then show me your body." Kanda said. Completely serious.

"I can't do that!!!" Allen clutched his left arm.

"I'm joking." Kanda said bluntly. "But your reaction just now. Don't you think that it was a little abnormal? Consider the way that you're holding your arm for a second."

"You creep." Allen glared. "I was an idiot for just talking to you." Allen ran away. Again. As Kanda was sitting there, for just a split second, he looked hurt.

* * *

The next day had arrived.

"Allen-kun." It was Lenalee. That warm smile was back on her face.

"Thank goodness that you're not angry anymore." Allen told her as the two sat next to each other under the tree that they loved so much. Lenalee had apologized for her behavior the other day.

"I am." She told him. "I love you. I don't want to spend our time together fighting." She leaned against his shoulder.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He apologized. "I wasn't thinking of a way to get rid of you. But you seem as if you're in so much pain when you're inside the dream." He told her. "So I wanted to help you. In the dream and in real life."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Sensei. What happens to people who graduate?" Allen asked. He was lying in one of the canopy beads. Ready to start the class. "I want a normal body. Will my wish come true?"

"It will." She told him. "Everyone has a wish that they want granted. The class is necessary in order for you to get the power for those wishes to come true. The school exists so that this class is possible."

"That calms me." He told her. "So, the people who have graduated are happy now?" **DING DONG DING DONG.** It was time to start.

"What is this? The school?" A new voice stated. "How boring. And I thought that it would be worth checking out. The stupid ceilings are too low. It's hurting my neck. Guess I'll have to go outside. Shit." The sound of a hoof against a tile floor. That hoof belonged to a giraffe. _A giraffe? Why a giraffe?_ Allen thought as he saw the large animal.

"Yo." It greeted. _It talked!_

"You're a student too….." Allen was clutching the drenched Lenalee.

"That's right." It said. "But, Allen Walker. You're the one whose shape matches who you are in reality." Sure enough, Allen hadn't yet been stripped of his wig, gloves, and cover-up. "Everywhere I look, there are different appearances. I was rather surprised." It said. "When I look at how different they are on the inside, I'd probably laugh involuntarily when I see them in real life." _What is he saying? I don't even know who any of their real identities are._

"Lenalee Lee." It looked at the poor drenched girl. "I thought that you were cute. Guess I was wrong. How disappointing." _He can see the identities of the people here?!?!_


	9. Chapter 9

It began to rain. The giraffe with the beads on its neck looked up into the sky.

"H-how can you see everyone's identities?" Allen asked.

"What do you mean? You can't see them?" the giraffe inquired. "I see. I'm the only one who can see their identities. That's good." It smirked.

"Giraffe! Who is that suit of armor!?" Allen pleaded.

"The armor? Oh. He's-" the giraffe began to speak, but was cut off by its own body bending and doubling over in pain. "Dammit! Who's doing this?!" it demanded. "Oh. I see. It's the rain's doing." A bead shattered. _What's going on?_ The giraffe was lying on the ground. The knight had arrived. His hammer poised above the giraffe's long neck.

"What a laugh." He appeared to be chuckling. "He's made out of paper."

"Dammit!" another one of the giraffe's beads broke.

"I was going to bash you to pieces. But you're a mess without me even raising a finger. Scrap paper." The last bead shattered and the giraffe was gone.

"Lenalee! Run! You have to get out of here!" Allen told the girl with the olive hair. "We'll hide somewhere." He began to lead her away and into the school building. But he fell into blank nothingness. The girl with the cat ears and lotus mask looking above him. Allen couldn't tell, but she was glaring. He hit something soft. And he was still in the dream.

"Saved!" Allen was dead wrong. Tiny, long arms where the soft surface that he had landed upon. The curled around him.

"No!" he yelled. His left arm transforming into a giant sword. He slashed them away. One of his beads was shattered and gone. The arms had been destroyed and Allen was sitting in a pool of foreign blood. In the hallway of the school. The second bead shattered. He slowly put back his left arm in the place where it should be. He felt a tug downwards. He was sinking into the pool of blood. The knight had discovered him.

"Need some help?" he asked. Allen slid even further into the ground. "Need some help?" The knight repeated again.

"Why?" it was too late. Allen had sunken much too far. He was beyond saving. He awoke in the nurses' office.

"Good morning, Allen-kun." The blonde nurse greeted. But back in the dream, the knight had taken the key from Allen's body.

"You found the key!" the lotus girl sang. "Congratulations. Looks like you can graduate now! You've become strong compared to how we first-"

"Be silent!" he interrupted the girl. "Don't treat others like children! I'll kill you!"

"You won't. You don't have that kind of power." She told him. "The only one who can kill me, is him…."

"Bitch!" the knight spat.

"You won't pick up the key?" said key was still on the floor. "You should. You have to graduate." He stepped on the key and it broke with a loud snap.

* * *

Back at school, Allen was thinking about the giraffe.

"Moyashi." Allen looked up and Kanda was standing near his desk.

"My name isn't Moyashi. It's Allen. Get that through your thick skull." Allen glared.

"Wanna eat lunch with me?" how unexpected.

"What?!!?"

"Cuz if you're with Lee, it won't turn out well."

"What does that mean!?!!? What kind of reason is that!?!?!" Allen stood up from his chair. "Why are you talking about eating together? It's creepy."

"Exactly." _WTF?_ Allen thought.

"Lenalee! Let's go to the cafeteria!" Allen started to walked out the door.

"Okay!" she chirped. As the two made their way to the cafeteria, they noticed a large crowd gathering around the school's news bulletin board in the hallway.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Lenalee asked Allen.

"What?"

"One of the students here got first place in the international chess competition."

"Really?"

"Yeah! His name is Tykki Mykk."

"I can't believe that I guy like that would go to our school." Allen commented.

"Last year he came over from a public school. He's a child prodigy. Did you hear the rumors?" Lenalee skipped next to Allen.

"Mmm?" Allen didn't care either way. Lenalee looked at him with concern.

"What were you talking to Kanda about?"

"Nothing….." Allen tried to avoid Lenalee's round and shiny purple eyes.

"Why are you being so secretive?!"

"But it wasn't anything important!!!" Allen objected.

"You kissed Kanda!" the pig-tailed girl accused.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?!!!!" Allen blushed furiously.

"You did! I knew it!" she stomped her foot in anger.

"Hear me out! The kiss was all his doing! I don't know why, but for some reason, he thinks I'm not normal!"

"Of course. When you're around him, your face looks different then when you're with me. It looks abnormal." She told him.

"Do you know any of the identities of the students in the class?" he asked her.

"No."

"Oh, well, next time, I'll ask the giraffe to tell me."

"And then what?!?!" she yelled. "Once you know, what will you do?! What will you do about Kanda!?"

"Do?" he asked.

"What will you do if he's not the armor!?!? If you find out that he has nothing to do with the dream, what will you do!?!?! Will you fall in love with him!?!?!?!" Lenalee was desperate for Allen not to leave her. "You want to know everyone else's identities because your form in the dream is so close to your real one. I thought that your soul was cleaner. But yours is worse than ours!"

* * *

"I feel like all we talk about is Lenalee." Allen commented to Bak that night during dinner.

"Did you have another fight?" he asked. Bak was dead on.

"Sorta….." Allen admitted. "I thought that she was a soft and sweet girl. But I have no chance against her in an argument. Your image of her has changed hasn't it?"

"No. Not really. The more and more you tell me about her, the more and more I fall in love with her. If she had called me a 'fraud prince' like she did to you, I would drop down on my knees and decide my life's course." Silence.

"I thought that you were a normal guy, but I guess you're a little strange."

"Really? I'm just a regular guy in the throes of an unrequited love." It was amazing how Bak could say things like that with an expressionless face.

"So that's what you call it….."

"Love makes us all strange to some degree. Don't you agree?"

"Dunno.

"You've never been in love?" Allen thought of the time when Kanda asked him that. Sure enough, cobalt eyes were gazing in his direction from behind him.

* * *

Kanda stood face to face with Lenalee. The two had crossed paths on the way to class. She had a fierce glare on her face. Of course, it was nothing compared to the almighty power of Kanda's own death glare.

"What?" he asked.

"Stay away from Allen-kun!" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I won't stay away." _Did I just rhyme?_ He internally slapped himself.

"I'll spread that you're gay!" she threatened.

"No one will believe you." He warned her.

"Do you really love Allen-kun!?!?!"

"Yes."

"Why!?!!? What do you love about him!?!!?"

"I don't need to tell you that."

"Allen-kun won't love you! You're a boy!!"

"If you're going to say that, shouldn't you add 'because he's not normal'?" Lenalee stopped. "More importantly, what about you? Does he really love you?"

"He told me he does!" Lenalee insisted. "Several times!!!"

"And he wasn't lying?" the male inquired.

"Those aren't lies! He's very kind to me! He tells me how cute I am!!"

"That's because he's like that to everybody." The loud sound of a slap rang through the hall. Sure enough, the girl who hated violence had slapped another. Tears in her eyes.

"You're wrong!!!!"

* * *

Alone, Allen was heading to his next class. A male who was a tad bit older than him, was heading in his direction. He had dark, curly hair, dark skin, golden eyes, and a mole underneath his left eye.

"Hello, Allen Walker." He greeted. "This is the first time we've talked in the real world."

"Who…. Are you?"

"We were interrupted by the rain. I've come to grant your request." He smiled. "You want to know the armor's identity don't you?" Allen remembered the article that Lenalee had shown him earlier. _Tykki Mykk. He's the giraffe….._

"I'll tell you the armor's identity and all of the others in return, you will follow my orders." He decalered.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean by 'orders'?" Allen asked. "What will you make me do?"

"I want a guard to protect me in the dream. You'll protect me, get the key, and give it to me." The Portuguese man responded. "If you do so, I will tell you everything right before I graduate. I would like to do that next Thursday. Not such a bad deal, huh?" Allen was unsure of what to do.

"When you know your answer, come and see me." Tykki told him. "If you say no, I'll have to find someone else. Or, in my case, threaten them. 'Follow my orders or I'll give away your identity.'" For a second, the dark skinned man looked positively threatening. "I'll be waiting. Bye." Tykki left him and continued on his own merry way. Allen pondered what he should do. _Lenalee looked really angry about finding out everyone's identities. _He thought. Speaking of the devil, he saw Lenalee washing her face in one of the fountains in the hall.

"Lenalee, what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't say anything. All she did was run into Allen's arms.

"I want you to like me!" she cried. "I want you to fall for me, to tell me how cute and beautiful I am!" (A/N: I shall kill the mood by saying, self-centered much?)

"I do like you. You're always beautiful and cute. Why are you crying…..?" his question was snuffed out by the girl kissing him.

* * *

"That was quite a sigh." Bak commented after Allen gave said sigh during dinner. "Did you have another fight with Lee?"

"No. It's not that. I know that if she finds out, she'll hate me."

"Well, I'm on Lee's side." Bak didn't even ask about what Allen meant by 'finds out'. "I'll do whatever I can to help you two make up."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to drink." Allen got up from his chair. Bak's sudden sitting alone was interrupted by Allen's. "Walker. You're cell phone's going off." He tried to tell the other male, but Allen was too far away to hear him. The caller I.D. read: "Lenalee Lee."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Allen was minding his own business by putting sugar in his coffee.

"Whoa. That's a lot of sugar Moyashi. Isn't it too sweet?" Kanda.

"It's not that much! And my name is Allen!" Allen yelled.

"A normal man would just endure it black."

"But it tastes awful!" Allen whined.

"If you don't like how it tastes, then why are you drinking it?" Can't ignore that logic.

"You're not impressing anyone by trying to be mature." Allen huffed.

"One in every eight man bluffs." Kanda said, sipping his own cup of black coffee. Meanwhile, Allen's cell phone was still ringing.

"Allen-kun! I'm sorry! I wanted to apology-" Lenalee began as soon as she heard the other line click over. She was sitting in her own dorm room.

"This is Bak. I'm sorry…..Lenalee." Bak answered the phone. "Walker can't answer his phone right now. If you can wait a bit, I can have him call you back." The blonde suggested. "I'm going to hang up now." He warned.

"What's Allen-kun doing right now?" she asked.

"Eh? He went to get a drink." Bak looked in Allen's direction. "It seems like he's talking to someone."

"Who!!?!?"

"It's not anyone you should worry about…."

"Who!?!?!" she demanded.

"Yu Kanda." Lenalee couldn't believe this. "I'm sorry for answering like this. I'll tell him you called."

"No!" Lenalee stopped the male. "It doesn't matter! It's not important!"

"All right." _Great, I'm breaking out in hives again._ Bak thought. "But, whenever I'm with Walker, all he talks about is you." He told her. "Walker only thinks about you."

"Thank you." The whispered. "Good night!" she chirped and hung up. Bak blushed as more hives became apparent on his face.

"Moyashi. What where you talking about with Bak?" Kanda asked Allen.

"It's none of your business."

"I told you that I wanted to know everything about you. How many times do I have to say it?" Kanda glared menacingly.

"I see! We were talking about Lenalee. He was giving me LOVE advice."_ Take that!_ Allen thought.

"Whatever." Kanda walked away.

* * *

That night, as Kanda was TRYING to go to sleep, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"You tell me that I can't come and see you." A girl's voice spoke. "And that I can't send letters, so I called you 3! I know the second you get hurt, no matter how trivial it may be."

"Sister……" he mumbled.

* * *

During classroom cleanup, Allen kept constantly stealing glances at Kanda.

"Yesterday….. I was thinking." Kanda finally spoke. "I thought about you all night long. She says that I'll never be able to make you like me."

"Who says?" Allen inquired. Not like he cared. Not like that was the truth.

"My sister."

"You have a sister?" Allen didn't realize. "What's she like? If she's anything like you, she must have a foul mouth." Allen joked.

"She's a wonderful woman. Beautiful, smart, and kind. I didn't think that there would be anyone like her. But……" Kanda turned to face Allen and brought a hand forward. For sure, Allen thought he would kiss him. But that wasn't the case. "You've got garbage on you." He said, pulling a piece of garbage out of Allen's hair.

"Might as well throw out the rest." Kanda carried the wastebasket out of the classroom. _So what. I don't care if you thought about me all night._ Allen thought. _I am always thinking about who the armor is. Is it you, Kanda?_

* * *

Allen managed to find Tykki in the same place where they had first talked.

"I'll work with you to help you graduate." Allen said.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Tykki grinned. "Then we have an agreement."

"But." Allen interrupted. "I won't fight Lenalee. I will not do it. Whether you order me or not."

"That's fine. The kinds of restrictions that each piece has makes the game interesting." The golden-eyed man noticed Lenalee not too far away. "Let's have test shall we." He smiled. "Go talk to those girls over there."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure that you'll really follow orders."

"But I have nothing to talk to them about."

"Say, 'you smell good.'"

"But that sounds totally perverted!" Allen couldn't believe this.

"Hurry up. That's an order." Tykki shoved Allen in the direction of the group of females. Lenalee was so happy when she saw Allen. Before she could greet him, he spoke to the group of girls in front of him.

"Something smells nice." He said.

"Really!? We're trying out a new perfume!" a girl squeeled.

"I'll give you a squirt if you want, Allen-kun!" A different girl offered.

"No thanks. It's for girls, isn't it?" he declined.

"No problem!" the girl squirted anyway.

"Waah!" Allen's world was filled with the sweet scent of flowers. The group continued their conversation. To Lenalee, Allen didn't look like any normal man. _He never fools around with me._ Lenalee thought. _He never looks like he's having any fun._

* * *

It was time for class to start. The bell chimed, signaling the start of class. Allen awoke in the school. But the floor was different. It was that of a chess board. Earlier, Allen and Tykki had decided that they would meet in a place inside with high ceilings. Allen immediately began to run towards the gym.

The arm was looking for Lenalee. She tried to hide herself, but it still persisted in looking for her.

"Allen-kun. Please come and save me." She prayed. The arm looked around, using the hand as if it were the head; luckily, it did not see the trembling girl. The arm was slithering.

"Hello." The giraffe greeted as the arm slithered its way to the paper animal. "I was looking for you." It grinned. "You wouldn't happen to have an interest in Allen Walker, do you?" The arm's fingers made motions as if it were saying something. "I see. That's how it is." The arm's emotions got the best of it and darted forward as if it were to attack.

"Whoa. I don't think that's such a good idea." Tykki pulled away. "I don't think that it would be the wisest move to attack me. I know that you wouldn't like it if I told him your identity. But, you _could_ give him a good first impression, like, helping him when the time comes….."

* * *

"Tykki! Sorry I took so long!" Allen ran up the giraffe.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Could you beat the knight in a one-on-one battle?"

"Of course!" _What a stupid question._ "I can win!"

"That's good. You might want to watch your back." Allen spun around and dodged just before the knight's hammer could hit him. It struck the nearest wall rather than Allen's head. Allen clutched his left arm.

"Are you hoping to bring out that sword again?" the knight asked. "Have you thought about why you can fight with a sword in the dream? Can you understand why your arm can turn into a sword?" Allen didn't know what to say. "It's because you can't stop thinking about me."

"What?"

"I may wield a hammer here, but in reality I wield a sword. You want to fight me on equal terms. Don't you?" The knight leaned its helmet covered face close to Allen's. Like he would kiss the white haired boy.

"No!" Allen yelled. One of his beads broke and he instantaneously lost his shirt, gloves, wig, and cover up. All three of the knight's beads had shattered. Thanks to the arm. The arm turned to face Allen. He backed away.

"Idiot!" Tykki yelled. "Why are you running away? Is that who you are!?! Running away with a black substance covering your arm, with white hair!?!!? Fight like a man!" the giraffe commanded. Allen turned and saw a shovel. He grasped it firmly and killed the arm.

"Good job. Look, there's the key." Thanks to Allen constant bashing at the arm, the key had appeared. "Hurry and pick it up!" As Allen was about to grab the key, he that noticed Lenalee had been watching the whole thing.

"Allen-kun." She said. "I finally found you."

"Bring the key! Hurry!" Allen quickly grabbed the key and ran to the giraffe.

"I'll explain later!" he told her. She did not like that. Suddenly, an umbrella stabbed Allen in the back. More soon joined it.

"Don't go….." she shivered.

"You're such a violent girl." The giraffe smirked. "Your heart is so twisted that you can't help but hurt the boy you like? Walker will never forget this. He shall always remember the hatred in your eyes." Lenalee's last bead cracked and half. All that was left of her was her raincoat.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled. "How dare you talk to her like that!?" Allen hated this.

"What's the problem? I saved you. Put the key around my neck. I want you to escort me to the gate. There, I shall tell you the identity of the knight." The giraffe bent down and Allen placed the key around its neck as if it were a necklace.

"By the way," Tykki added. "What's up with your arm?"

"Giraffe-san, did you really make a deal with this boy before knowing all the details?" the cat-eared lotus girl was happily sitting in a tree. "After all, he does have an interesting body." She grinned.

"Tell me!"

"I don't see why you couldn't see it for yourself." She hopped down from the tree branch.

"Don't say it!" Allen yelled.

"He was born with that deformed arm, scar, and white hair." Allen couldn't believe this girl.

"Really!?!? I can't believe it! That arm is SO unnatural!" Tykki laughed. "How about we change the deal right now!? You can strip down right now and show me that's your natural hair color and I will tell you who ALL of the players are!!!!" Allen grabbed his left arm, allowing it to turn into a sword, and sliced the paper giraffe to pieces. "I was just joking….." It managed to say before it turned into several purple-ish black butterflies that soared into the sky.

"Weren't you two working to together?" The girl grinned like the Cheshire cat underneath her mask. Allen could only tell the she was smiling by the way her voice sounded. "You're such a delicate child. So very abnormal."

"Shut up!" Allen slashed the girl, but his sword went right through her. "What?" _How could this be?_ "Who are you?! Tell me your name!" His sword went back to being his left arm.

"Yume." Allen's bead broke and he went back to reality. (A/N: It's pronounced Yu-may. It's also the Japanese word for dream. Just thought that I'd mention that.)

* * *

Allen tried flipping through the school's student directory. Looking for this "Yume".

"Lenalee! About yesterday……" he spotted the olive-haired girl and called out to her. Without a word, she walked away from Allen.

"Hello, boy." Tykki greeted. _What kind of nickname is that?_ Allen thought.

"It was my fault for getting you mad like that." Tykki apologized.

"I thought that you'd be pissed." Allen was pleasantly surprised. "I was sure that our truce would be over."

"It's not like weren't comrades. Our pact exists on our mutual benefit. Everyone is an enemy. Just remember that. Thus, I have no reason to take it personally."

"That's a horrible way to put it. I don't think of myself as your enemy."

"Fine then. If you tell me that you no longer care who the knight is, then we'll just have to dissolve our contract."

"I get it." Allen desperately wanted to know. "But never talk about my body again. "No matter what anyone says, I'm normal. That's all!"

"Understood. You're normal. Or rather, you can't even handle the strange world of abnormalities."

"What are you saying!?! It's like you're saying that I'm beneath people who are abnormal!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The Portuguese smiled.

"You're one to talk!" Allen's gloved hand was now clenched in a fist. "Have you ever thought about your form in the dreams!?!?" he asked. "You're smart and you look down upon the rest of us, but in your heart, you're nothing more than a paper giraffe! You're not strong enough to support that attitude of yours! You're all talk!"

"Are you happy now that you've finally found the fault in me?" Tykki smiled once more.

* * *

Allen gloomily sat on one of the benches on the school's high rooftop.

"Why are you all hunched over like that? What's wrong with you?" Kanda had a knack for always finding Allen whenever he was depressed.

"Leave me alone." Allen didn't raise his head to meet Kanda's gaze. Kanda didn't care and sat down right next to Allen.

"I'm surprised that you didn't yell at me. I would say that we're much closer now."

"We're not. I'm not interested in you. We don't get along, and I don't want us to. I'm tired. Even tired of breathing."

"Is that all that you have to say to me?" Kanda asked.

"I don't understand you."

"If there's something that you don't understand, just ask me." Allen finally lifted his head and looked at the male sitting next to him.

"What is it that you like about me so much?" Allen blushed.

"I think that you're a lovely boy." Kanda stated.

"O-oh." Allen couldn't believe that Kanda had answered him right away. "Fine. I acknowledge the fact that my body isn't completely normal. That I have freakish arm, a freakish hair color, and a freakish scar. I admit it, but how did you know that? What did you see? Who did you hear that from?" Allen demanded. There was a long pause.

"I can't answer that."

"But you're the one who said that I can just ask you if I wanted to know something!!!!"

"I can't tell you because we aren't close enough. If you want to know me, then you should get close to me."

* * *

As the countless everyday idiots walked by, Tykki stared out the window at a black crescent moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Allen sat in class staring at Kanda. Trying to figure the guy out. Why his actions where what they were. When the long-haired male looked his way, Allen couldn't help but blush and quickly leave the room. He noticed Lenalee slowly making her way to the classroom. He managed to catch her eye.

"Lena-" She quickly ran past him, further down the hall. She hated having to avoid Allen like this. When she reached a staircase, she came face-to-face with Bak. She ran past him up the steps. When he felt like more hives were coming, Lenalee's sweet voice spoke.

"Bak." She said, getting his attention. "I have something that I want to talk to you about….." She looked incredibly nervous. "Could you uh, call me?" she asked. Bak broke out in hives the second she left.

* * *

"So its Walker's doing?" It was later that night and Bak was on the phone with Lenalee. "He's depressed. I think he's worried about you. Just don't cry." Bak must have been psychic. That was exactly what she was doing.

"It's all my fault." She cried. "I'm horrible. I'm not worth it! I thought he'd save me…… but, since I've been around him, I keep getting uglier! I can't even show my face to him!"

"Walker doesn't hate you." Bak assured.

"I can't forgive myself! I wish that I would just disappear! I wish that he would forget about me!" she pleaded. "If I don't have Allen-kun, then there's no hope."

* * *

"Bak. How was last night?" Allen asked. "You called Lenalee, right? How was it?"

"We talked." He responded.

"I'm glad. Even Lenalee should be able to have a phone conversation and not get scared." Allen said.

"Why are you having lunch with me?" Bak asked. "I don't know what happened between you and Lee-san, but shouldn't you be eating with her and pretending that everything's fine?"

"That's not-"

"Aren't you upset?! You're not worrying or driving yourself crazy wondering if she's okay?! Lying awake at night, wondering like an idiot what to say next?!" Bak yelled. Allen thought of all of his sleepless nights. But they weren't from Lenalee. They were from thoughts of Kanda.

"Of course I have!" Allen covered his blushing face with his gloved hands.

"Sorry. I said too much." Bak apologized. Allen was still covering his face.

"Though I'm glad to see you making that face. Lately, when you've mentioned her, I've noticed that you haven't been paying attention. I thought that it wasn't fair to her."

* * *

"Hello, boy." Tykki greeted Allen in the hall. "I'm looking forward to 'class' today."

"Yeah." Allen sighed.

"What's with that face?"

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Besides, don't you see it?" Tykki asked. He motioned to the black moon in the sky that he could see. It was nearly full.

"See what?" Allen still could not see it.

"Nothing. I've gotta go. I'll see you in the dream later." Tykki left.

* * *

Allen awoke to find himself in a hanging cage. There was nothing outside the cage. A dark and black nothingness.

"Where am I?" He heard someone behind him, but, it was himself. His true self. The one with white hair, a scar, and a deformed arm.

"Why are there two of me?"

"You don't like it?" His other self asked. "Then why don't you disappear? You blame me for all of your weaknesses." Part of the chain holding the cage cracked. "It looks like this cage can't support us both. Get out." She ordered. "Compared to someone who blames everyone else for his own faults, I'm the stronger one." She reached her hand out. "Give me the bead necklace."

The other him grabbed Allen by his shirt collar and started to shove him out.

"What are you doing!?!?!"

"I'm getting rid of the normal, weaker side before our combined weight brings us both down." He said.

"Why?!!?!"

"Don't you understand? Survival of the fittest."

"Let me go! I have to meet with the giraffe!" Allen pleaded.

"Oh, that's right. You're obsessed with knowing if the knight is Kanda."

"No! That's not it!"

"You can't deceive me. You're completely infatuated with Kanda." She accused. "Stop running away. Why don't you just accept it?" He shoved his deformed self out of the cage and began to climb up the chain to freedom.

Meanwhile, Tykki was making his way down one of the halls of the school. The knight approached the giraffe as Lenalee was hiding behind a corner watching them. Allen finally managed to pull himself out of the hole at that moment. The knight slashed at the giraffe and one of Tykki's beads shattered.

"Lenalee!" Allen ran up and protected the terrified girl. The knight slashed again. Allen was pulled into a classroom. Lenalee was crying and she was using tape to fix a tiny paper giraffe cut out that had been ripped to pieces.

"I'll help too." But before he could do so, they spun around and saw blood seeping from the cracks in the walls. The knight burst into the room. The knight shoved Allen away and tried to slice Lenalee. But Tykki protected her. He rammed into the knight and shoved a hoof on top of the armor's chest.

"Weren't you made of paper?" the knight asked. Sure enough, Tykki was now a real giraffe. After he crushed the armor with his hoof, all that was left was the key.

Tykki grabbed the key and flung it around his neck like a necklace. He became his human self and the door soon appeared.

"Well then, I'll be on my way." He said. "That's right, gotta hold up my end of the bargain. The knight is-"

"Wait." Allen interrupted. "I didn't do anything this time." He smiled. "The one who fixed you was Lenalee." Said girl was clutching to his arm. "I'm going to find out myself. Fair and square."

"I really do like you." Tykki smiled. "Well, I'll be going now. If it's our fate, we'll see each other again someday." He quickly but the key into the lock and opened the doors to black. As he stepped inside, he waved goodbye.

* * *

Lenalee met with Allen outside after they exited the dream.

"Allen-kun……" She said. "Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"I wasn't mad at you. Not once." Allen told her. "I think that you're beautiful and kind. That's what I saw today." She cried out of relief and held Allen tight.

* * *

Kanda was standing on the roof when Allen found him.

"What?" He glared.

"Kanda, you said that I was handsome. I don't agree." Allen said. "I'm deformed. My hair is unnatural, my arm is disgusting………"

"So what?" Kanda said. "I always thought that you were handsome the way you are." Kanda put his hand to Allen's cheek and kissed him. Allen didn't not pull away. And Bak saw the whole thing.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's with that face?" To Kanda, Allen did not look pleased.

"What?"

"People don't usually look like that after they've been kissed." After another awkward silence, Allen spoke again.

"I accept your challenge." He said.

"What?"

"I won't freak out or run away again. When we face off, I'll stand here and deal with it!"

"What is this? A fight to the death?" Kanda looked utterly confused.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Allen declared.

"When you look at me like that, it only makes me like you more."

"I'm going to find out what kind of guy you are!" Allen said firmly with a light blush on his face. Allen walked away on that note. Once he got back inside the school, he saw Bak waiting for him.

"Um…. Bak….." he said. "You look like you just saw something strange."

"N-no. I didn't see anything!" He yelled as he ran away, hives becoming present on his face.

_He totally saw._ Allen thought.

"Wait! It's just a simple misunderstanding!!!!" Allen yelled as he attempted to chase after the blonde. But, he couldn't quite catch him.

* * *

Allen was happy that he was back to eating lunch with Lenalee, but he still had a lot on his mind. Later that night, Allen was eating dinner when Bak came and sat down next to him.

"I've been thinking. I'm sorry. I did see something weird." He said. "But, I think that you're using her as a front to hide your own indecisive feelings."

"That's not true!" Allen said. "I really do love Lenalee. I know I'm indecisive. My very soul is indecisive. But, I want to hold onto those feelings." For a moment, Bak didn't know what to say.

"I have nothing to say. Except that you should stick with Lee-san."

* * *

"I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue." Lenalee apologized over the phone. She had called Bak again.

"It's fine! Um…. Did you have another fight with Walker?"

"No……. nothing's happened." She sighed. "Nothing at all. We didn't fight. Even though we didn't fight, I still feel like he's far away somehow. What do I do?!" she pleaded. "I don't know what to do. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it and just keep smiling." She stopped.

"I'm sorry for calling you like this. I'll hang up now. Good night." She hung up. Leaving Bak all alone.

* * *

"When did you decide to take kendo?" Allen asked as Kanda was practicing in the kendo room.

"Cuz, my sister said that it was cool." He responded.

"I get it. You're a 'sister's boy' huh?"

"I'm just close with her. We are twins." Allen was shocked when he heard that. "Plus, I always looked up to guys who could fight. I enjoy it myself. The smell of blood and sweat clears my mind."

"Hey Yu-chan!" Lavi cheered as he skipped into the room. Kanda glared at Lavi so maliciously, that the red-head was forced to retreat into the locker room.

"I'd like to meet your sister." Allen said to Kanda. "You praise her so much."

"I'll introduce her to you if I get the chance." Kanda said. "She's wonderful, but in some ways, she's a little scary."

* * *

Lenalee was in the library making copies for her teacher when Bak came to talk. The second she say him, she got scared.

"S-stay away!" she said. Bak stopped. That hurt. "I'm sorry….." she apologized.

"No. I understand. Don't worry. I won't go near you. I won't do anything. So don't worry." He said. "If anything ever happens, just call me. I'll always answer. No matter how trivial." He assured. "If it's something for you, I'll do anything."

* * *

When Kanda entered his dorm room, a rock with a note attached to it had been thrust through his window. Broken glass was everywhere. He reluctantly opened the note. Meanwhile, Allen was in his dorm as well. He somehow felt relaxed without his wig and makeup on.

"Hey. It's me." Kanda said as he knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" Allen rushed to the door and opened it.

"What's with the panting?" Sure enough, Allen was short of breath.

"It's nothing! What do you want!!!?!" Allen blushed. Kanda just walked right in. "What are you doing!?!?!?!" Allen couldn't believe this.

"I wanted to see you."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Didn't you see me enough at school today? Why do you have to come all the way here just to see me!?!?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I like you?" Kanda sighed.

"Kanda, what do you want……"

"What?"

"Why do you want to go out with me!?!?"

"Huh?" Kanda was confused. A look of astonishment was spread across his face.

"What's with _that_ face!?!?!?"

"Sorry. I never thought about it like that."

"Then just what do you want to do with me!?1?!"

"What do you think. I'm a guy. What do you think I want?" Kanda's face now had an arrogant smirk. "Can I touch you?"

"N-no!" Allen clutched his left arm. After a moment, he decided. "Fine. But only on top. And not my left arm. I have nothing to hide. I'm a normal guy. Go ahead." He glared. Allen flinched, but all Kanda did was caress Allen's cheek. Allen couldn't stop the Japanese male. Kanda kissed Allen lightly on the forehead.

_I considered being mad and telling him off._

_But suddenly……._

……_being touched like that……._

………_brings people closer…….._

_It's what brings them together._

* * *

The note still sat on Kanda's desk.

_Yu, I'm worried about you._

_What do you think you'll get from Allen Walker?_

_He's going to betray you._

_I know it._

* * *

When Allen awoke in the dream class, his disguise was gone. He was in an extravagant house filled with flowers. Most of those flowers were lotuses. When he looked at a photograph, he could not see the faces. After some wandering, Allen found the cat-eared lotus girl sitting on the staircase. He could hear the clanging noises. The knight was close.

"Is this someone's dream?" He asked. One of the lotuses started to wither and bleed.

"I won't let you come any closer. I will not show you this dream." The lotus girl said.

"What's the matter Yu? Do you have a friend over? You know that's not allowed. Only Yume may have a guest come here." A woman spoke as she came down the stairs. But before Allen could see her face, she burst into more blood.

"It will not be dreamed by the likes of you." She said. Her katana sliced through Allen and one of his beads broke.

"Don't come near that child. The decision is not yours to make." She said.

_Who? What does she mean by 'that child'? _Allen thought.

"You'll hurt the kid. I know it. I'm the only one who can save the poor thing. It's up to me." She said. Another slash. Another bead broken. "Consider this a warning."

"No! Stop!"

"Leave that child alone." She cut him in half. And he was back in the real world. _'That child' couldn't have been……._

* * *

"Kanda……. About your sister……" Allen began when he saw Kanda before homeroom. "What is her name?"

"Yume." Allen pondered about it all day. Something didn't feel right. She had to be a student, not to mention, Kanda said that they were twins. But, why hadn't Allen seen her before?

"Why do I feel this way?" he asked himself when he was positive that he was alone in the hall.

"Moyashi? What are you doing?" Kanda asked. Allen hadn't noticed the other male walk into the room. Allen glared at him and sprinted further away from Kanda.

"Don't come near me! I'm tired of this!" Allen yelled.

"What the hell!" Allen quickly ran into his dorm room. Right before he could shut the door, Kanda caught it.

"What are you doing!?!?! Running away practically is an invitation for me to chase you! That's the kind of thing that makes you seem so abnormal!"

"Shut up! I'm normal! When I imagine myself any other way makes it seem so difficult! It's so much easier if I was normal!"

"So, you're just going to give up and take the easy way out?" Kanda glared.

"Don't say that! You'd probably like a girl with long hair that matches yours and one that would look good in a dress." Allen accused. Kanda couldn't take it anymore and shoved Allen inside and slammed the door behind him.

"If you can't decide. Then I'll decide for you." Kanda glared. "It's true that no one can save you except for yourself, but I've always believed that you need a source of strength."

"Even you? Is there anything I can…….." Allen couldn't believe that he was saying this, "……do for you?"

"This isn't what you can do for me. I need you." Kanda pulled Allen into a warm embrace and held tight. He shoved Allen against the bed as he kissed him roughly and passionately. Before they could start taking their clothes off, somebody was knocking on Allen's door.

"Walker. You there?" It was Bak.

"Just ignore him. The doors locked." Just as Bak started to walk away, some books accidently fell off Allen's nightstand.

"Walker! Is everything ok?" Allen quickly ran out and slammed the door behind him.

"Sorry for all the noise. Did you need something?" he panted.

"I'm sorry. I came to apologize. I seem to be interrupting. But don't you think that it's unfair to your girlfriend!?" Bak said.

"You're right." Allen sighed. Why was he doing this?

"I'll forget what I saw." He began to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Consider it forgotten." Once Bak turned the corner, Allen went back into his room. Kanda was waiting for him on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are you still here!?!?!" Allen yelled angrily.

"Why?" Kanda glared. "We haven't finished what we were doing."

"We weren't doing anything!" Allen yelled.

"If someone hadn't knocked on the door, you wouldn't have stopped me, right? You changed your mind. I'm just going to warn you, I haven't changed mine." Kanda continued his glare. "You just got carried away, right?"

"Stop it! You're the one who would take advantage of someone just to get what you want!"

"That's right." Kanda agreed. "I wanted to take away your weakness for you. For a moment, you seemed as if you wanted to let me in, to make you mine. What's wrong with that?" he asked. "Go ahead and say that it's all my fault. You're not wrong." Allen didn't know what to say. "Come here and lock the door behind you." The ponytailed male commanded.

"N-no! It's not your fault! It's mine!" Allen couldn't take anymore of this. "Just go. Please. Get out!"

* * *

During lunch, Lenalee was telling Allen an incredibly boring story. He couldn't pay attention because of last night's events where still swirling inside his head.

"Allen-kun! Are you even listening to me!?!" she stopped.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired today. I didn't really sleep that well last night." He apologized.

"That's ok. Listen, my cooking teacher told me that we can start making o-bento! I'll make some for you! What do you like?"

"E-everything." Allen admitted. Lenalee always seemed the happiest when she was with Allen.

* * *

Bak took it upon himself to call Lenalee that night.

"I'm sorry for calling. I was……..worried." he admitted. "Lee-san, whenever I see you with Walker, I can't help but think that your smile looks forced."

"They look forced……." She said. "They kinda………are." She admitted. "I'm trying so hard. That's all I can do. I can't cry or get upset. The best I can do is just smile. If I keep smiling for him, I'm sure one day……."

"You're right." Bak lied. "I'm sure that it will work out one day. I'm sorry for bothering you with trivial thoughts."

"Thank you, Bak. Just knowing that somebody noticed makes me feel as if it's all worth it. The truth is it's not that I want Allen-kun to see me smiling. I want him to see how hard I'm trying to smile." She said. "I'm so selfish."

"That's not true!" Bak protested. "You're not being selfish at all! You're not bad! Not at all! You can't just be a pretty doll to prove that you love him! If you want to love him, you'll have to do whatever you can! You love him, so you can't help it! I know that Walker will understand this someday. Don't worry."

* * *

"Lenalee, let's go to the cafeteria." Allen offered once lunch finally rolled around.

"Um, I kind of already have plans today." She told him. "I have a group presentation in class, so I have to work on it. Sorry."

* * *

"Bak Chan." A woman wearing all white approached Bak. "I have something of great importance to talk to you about. Would you like to come with me to the nurse's office?"

"Yes. Man." A nearly full black moon.

* * *

"Every time I see you, your expression is different." The blonde nurse smiled. "You're so interesting." The bell began to ring. "Good night and good luck."

When Allen awoke he was in the classroom. A cell phone was ringing. It was placed on Lenalee's seat. Allen didn't have his disguise to protect him when he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Silence. "Who is this!?"

"Walker, Lee is on the first floor. Help her." It was Bak.

"B-Bak. You're a dreamer too!? All this time?!" He couldn't believe it.

"No."

"Where are you!?" Allen looked around.

"I…..am." Allen realized and dropped the phone. It had three beads as a cell phone charm and once it hit the floor, one of the beads broke. The phone had human warmth. "Walker……please save…….Lee." Allen picked the phone up again.

"Sorry. I was surprised."

"It's ok. It didn't really hurt." Bak assured. "I am what I am. But, I don't really get what you are."

"It's a really long story. The truth is I……"

"It's ok. You don't have to explain. Just please save Lee. She's on the first floor, and she's in danger."

"Got it. Let's go." Allen set off for the staircase. "Can you see her?"

"No, but I just have a feeling."

"Ah. It must be the power of love." Allen smiled. "But, the form that she takes here is kind of surprising."

"It'll be okay. I think that I have a pretty good idea. I bet she's small, but fiery and aggressive, sad, frightened, and innocent." Allen stopped. The knight stood in his path. "WAHH! I knight!"

"How come you know where Lenalee is, but you didn't sense him!?!?" Allen asked.

"I'm sorry." The knight slashed at Allen, but he managed to dodge. "Lee-san was the only one I was thinking about." Allen accidently dropped poor Bak. The hammer's cross point was raised to Allen's face.

"You should bring out your sword like you always do." The armor taunted. "I always enjoy killing you after a good fight." Allen slammed his left hand against the knight's chest plate.

"What you trying to do!?!" The knight asked. _Imagine getting under his skin. Into his soul. Imagine._ Allen's left hand became clawed. He wore a white cloak as well. "Don't look!" Right before Allen's clawed left hand destroyed the knight, he saw a woman. But that was it. Allen bent down to pick up the cell phone that was lying, discarded on the floor. His arm had gone back to normal and he no longer wore that white cloak.

"Sorry, Bak. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry that I couldn't do anything to help. I'm not sure what's going on, but you're strong."

"No I'm not." Allen protested.

"Lee-san is by the entrance. I think she's cornered." Sure enough, bombardments of umbrellas were attacking the arm. No matter how many times she killed it, it came coming back. The arm reached down Lenalee's throat and pulled out the key. After many more umbrellas, the arm was finally gone. That was when Allen arrived.

"Lenalee!!!!! Are you okay!?" She only had one bead left. "The key….."

"No don't go!!!!" she pleaded. "Please!" Tree branches came out of her hands and grabbed Allen. "No. I don't want this! Why!?!" she cried. She finally calmed down and the branches receded.

"Lenalee. The key……"

"No. I don't want it. Allen-kun, don't pick it up. Don't leave. Please."

"Walker. I'll pick up the key." Bak offered. "I'll go. I'll leave."

"Do you even know what you're saying!? Lenalee-"

"I know. She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want you to leave. I have no reason to stay here."

"If you're going, then you should talk to Lenalee one last time."

"I can't. I promised her that I wouldn't come near her. She doesn't need my words. She needs you." The branches were wrapping themselves around Allen once again. "Please make Lee-san happy. Don't hurt her like this. I have no right to tell you what to do. But I love her. So, if it's for her, I'll say whatever I have to. If you're still conflicted, just choose her. If she doesn't have you, she won't have anyone. Just save her. Think of it as my last wish. Please." Allen started to cry. "Go to her. Embrace her. Tell her you won't leave. Good bye." Allen placed the phone and went over to Lenalee. He did just as Bak to him to.

"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." He told her. As Allen hugged Lenalee, Bak picked up the key and left. That was when Allen awoke from the dream.

"Good morning Allen-kun." The blonde nurse greeted. "Good work today. It looks like somebody graduated."

* * *

Allen was able to find Lenalee once he left.

"What's the matter Allen-kun? You're eyes are all red." She said.

"For some reason, I woke up crying. I'm not sure why."

"Dreams are like that." She assured. "I'm sorry about today. Somehow, I got all weird again. I feel bad for what I did to you."

"Don't you remember? I was never angry at you. It's not your fault. I'm the one at fault. I'm sorry." They left hand in hand.

* * *

_It sure is quiet._ Allen thought during dinner. _Do I always eat alone like this?_ It felt weird when he made eye contact with Kanda across the room. Later that night, Kanda visited Allen in his dorm.

"Do you want something?" The white-haired boy asked.

"No. You just seemed a little off. I thought that something happened."

"Nothing happened." Allen glared. "Is that all? If that was it, then you can leave now."

"Che." Kanda started to make his way to the door, but stopped. "That's a confident attitude. Much different from before. I really don't understand guys." What a strange thing to say.

"I don't understand that. You're a guy aren't you?" Allen continued his glare. "You're so strange. That's why I'll never fall for you."


	14. Chapter 14

"You're lying when you said that nothing happened." Kanda glared. "Did Lee-san say something to you?"

"Lenalee didn't say anything! I had to realize it on my own!"

"Why are you acting this way all of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden and it's not acting. I had to make a decision. I can't go on like this! It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is my business! Damn it! Quit screwing with me!" He yelled.

"Lenalee needs me…….." he whispered.

"What if **I** need you!?" Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist.

"You're a guy aren't you!? This shouldn't mean anything to you! You're supposed to be stronger than some lovesick girl."

"Shut up. You shouldn't say something like that." He covered his face. "Do you really believe that? I can't stand it when you look at me like that. I should have gone all the way with you last time. So you couldn't change your mind. I should have taken you when I had the chance. I should have made you mine!" He shoved himself upon Allen in a rough and strong kiss.

"No! Don't!" Allen tried to break free, but Kanda was too strong. Images of the armor played in his mind. "Stop it." He pleaded. Kanda stopped.

"Your body. This isn't that of a normal guy. Quit playing pretend and wake up."

"I know." Allen said. "I know I'm not normal. You don't have to rub it in my face. You're not normal either. You look like a girl to me." Allen remembered Kanda's reaction when he called him a 'love sick girl'.

"Shut up. So what?" He smirked. "Does it really matter? Do you really hate me? Do you really love Lee?" He got up and walked out. Once Kanda entered his own dorm, someone was waiting. A girl.

"Welcome back." She smiled. It was Yume. Kanda's twin. She was so identical to him. Except she was a girl.

"Yu. I was waiting for you. I knew you'd come back. I feel bad for you. It's okay. Come here." She reached her hand out to Kanda.

"No. I'll tell him that it's not over yet." He was sweating. "I'll tell him everything! I'll tell him all that's happened! All that I am! And even all about you!" he declared. His hands clutched the bandana that he always wore even now.

"What will that do?" she asked. "Will you win his love by deserving more sympathy than Lenalee? Or will you gain his attention through pity? What would he think of you then? He might not believe you. Even if you show him. I'm pretty sure that if he did, he'd be completely disgusted." She smirked. "He'll never love you. He'll never save you. He's not strong enough. He'll never care for you enough to try.

"No matter how sincere you try to be, Allen Walker is beyond your reach. Now. Come to me. Give me your despair. I'll take care of you. Just like I always have."

"No!" Kanda cried.

"Yu. We're twins. We share two halves of a soul. In the end, I'm all you have. There's no one else but me. I'll live by your side." Meanwhile, Allen was lying awake in his bed.

_I think I hurt him._ He thought of Kanda. _But it doesn't matter. I have Lenalee. I'm glad that it turned out like this._

* * *

During roll call in homeroom, Kanda was absent.

"It's delicious!" Allen declared when he tasted Lenalee's o-bento during lunch. They were sitting under the tree.

"Really!?"

"Yup! I love it!" he smiled.

"I'm so happy! But I do have to say that I can't call it cooking.

"Sure I can! That's how you cook sandwiches! It still counts!"

"Somehow……. I think that……. You're so amazing, Allen-kun." She blushed.

"Really? Thank you." He smiled. "I'll be even more amazing if that's what you want."

* * *

"I'm sorry that I'm always changing my mind, but I'd like to start taking Judo again." Allen told Lavi.

"That's great!" The eye patched, red head cheered. "But only if you promise not to quit again."

"I won't." Allen assured. "I want to try even harder now."

"It's good to have you back!" Lavi smiled. "It's weird though, Yu hasn't been in class for a couple of days now. I'm worried about him."

"So? Do you think he's sick?"

"I don't know. But it's unlike him to get sick or to skip out." Lavi commented. Allen stopped off at Kanda's door that day. But he couldn't bring himself to knock on it. He just couldn't.

"Do you feel better now, Yu?" Kanda's sister asked. "I love you. I always will. Don't you think that it's better to stay with someone who loves you?" she asked.

* * *

Kanda came to school the next day. Allen managed to find him in his usual spot on the roof. Kanda noticed Allen's somewhat glare and began to leave. But not before telling Allen something.

"I don't know why you're giving me that look. But you don't have to worry about me." He said. "I'm not interested in you anymore. I'm not thinking about you. I don't care. I don't want to touch you. I don't want to kiss you. I'm over you." He left. It was so sudden. Allen didn't know what to do. It wasn't until he was sitting in judo club that he suddenly started to cry.

"What's wrong Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing." Tears continued to pour out. "I can't make it stop. It'll be okay. I'll stop in a second." Lavi patted Allen on the head.

"It's okay." He comforted him. "Nobody's looking. I won't pry. But you don't have to hide it if you're upset." He told him. Lavi held the secretly white-haired boy softly.

* * *

"Allen-kun! Did you see this?" Lenalee showed Allen a flyer for a haunted house. "They were posted in the lobby for everyone to take. It's a flyer for Mystery Land's new haunted house!" she smiled.

"I was wondering what everyone was looking at."

"It looks so creepy!" One of Lenalee's friends said.

"It's only scary for kids! Don't worry about it!" said another.

"Everyone's going on Saturday. Do you wanna come with us?" Offered Lenalee.

"It sounds like fun, but I'll pass." He apologized. "You girls are all going right? I really wouldn't fit in that well."

"You're probably just too scared." Teased one of the friends.

"N-no! That's not it!" Allen protested. "It'd just be weird if I'm the only guy there!"

* * *

Kanda and Yume were walking together.

"Yu. How'd it go today?" Yume asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How'd it go with Allen Walker?" the girl asked.

"I didn't see him. I don't have anything to say to him." Kanda said.

"You're trying awfully hard to forget him." Yume said.

"I don't have to try. He's just another guy in my class."

"That's right!" she skipped. "That's exactly what he is!" Her face softened a bit. "I promise that I'll find the perfect guy for you."

"You shouldn't." he objected. "I don't need one……"

* * *

It was time for the dream class. Lenalee found herself inside a dark and unfamiliar corridor. She accidently sprang a trap and was stabbed by many steel bars.

"What a strange castle. It's so empty." Allen had no idea that Lenalee was in danger. As he walked, he came upon a large foyer. It looked just like the flier. Except the portrait was not of some strange women. It was of the nurse.

"Familiar, isn't it?" Allen spun around. The lotus girl was standing behind him. "Hello. Allen Walker." _Yume Kanda._ Allen thought. _Kanda's twin sister._ Allen looked around and saw an exit.

"May be this is the way out!" He ran towards the door.

"Stop! It's just an illusion!" The girl yelled. The floor began to sink. For some reason, the lotus girl helped him up.

"Thank you. I almost died back there." He said. "This is pretty dangerous."

"Who cares." The Cat eared girl growled. "Go stand over there." Allen did as he was told. "Brace yourself." A slash from her katana forced Allen to the ground and he lost a bead. "Che. What a weakling. You lost a bead from that?" She sounded just like Kanda. "There's no key huh? Don't worry. I won't attack you again." She assured. "I wanted to see if you had the key this time."

"Why?" He asked. _Was she going to graduate today?_

"Today, you graduate." She smiled.

"Why help me?"

"Because I want you gone." She began walking. Allen followed her. "You're hurting Yu by hanging around. Thus, you're going to leave."

"Who're you to decide that for me!?!? Lenalee will suffer if I leave! I'm not going to leave her!" he yelled.

"What're you talking about?" the girl asked. "She won't even remember you. That's what happens when you graduate. You just want to be important to her." She accused. "You've already decided to be normal. Then that means that you're more than ready. Beyond the door is the world that you've always wanted to live in." She turned around. "Come on. Follow me." She beckoned.

The two came upon the trap that Lenalee had fallen into.

"There's no key here. Let's look in the next one."

"Why are you so strong?!" he asked her.

"Because I know who I am." She responded.

"Then you don't **YOU** graduate."

"I don't want to. I want to stay with Yu. I care for him." She stopped. "Careful. There's a trap here." They came upon the knight. A wall with spikes had pierced his legs. He was trapped.

"Shit." He swore. "Now you two have teamed up!?"

"Got a problem with that?" she smiled. "You look so cute. Being helpless like that. But I'm looking for the key this time. Sorry." She took her katana sword and began to slice. There was no key. "Darn. That means that we've gone through all the dreamers. I know where it is." She began to lead him up a flight of stairs.

"Yume-san…." Allen began. "Could you please answer a question for me?"

"What is it?"

"Is the knight, Kanda?" he asked. She stopped and turned to face him. Allen hated how that mask obscured her face.

"Consider it a good bye present." She smiled. "He is."

"You're lying!" Allen yelled.

"Am I?" she asked. "You already knew the truth. You don't like my answer? You didn't want me to tell you that it's him? If I told you that, would you believe me?"

"What's the reason!?!? Why is that his form!?!!?" he demanded. "What happened?!!?"

"He wanted to tell you. He wanted to tell you about everything." She continued. "But you rejected him. You lost your chance. That's why I can't tell you." She came upon a chair and sat down on it. It began to roll. "Farewell. I hope you'll live your dream beyond that door." Spikes came down from the ceiling. The key emerged from her body. As he picked it up, the door emerged from behind him. He walked up the door, but he couldn't but the key into the lock.

"No! I don't want this!" he yelled and ran away. _If I break my last two beads, I can wake up from the dream._ Allen allowed himself to get caught in a trap and burn himself awake.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm so glad to be with you, Lenalee." Allen told the pig-tailed girl the next day. "If there's any wish you have, I want to grant it for you."

"That's a charming thing to say." She said. "But I don't want you to say stuff like that anymore." She was completely serious. "I'm not a princess. I don't need a prince. Girls grow into women. Boys grow into men. Will you grow up, Allen-kun?"

"I…….. I never thought that you would say that." He admitted.

"Would it have been more convenient if I hadn't?" she glared.

"That's not it! I just thought that you were afraid of men!"

"I am! But that doesn't mean that I can keep hiding forever!" she insisted. "I want to grow up! I want to be able to share everything with the one I love. I want to grow into a mature woman!"

"But Lenalee….." Allen began.

"Why do you always force me to say what I want! It's because it doesn't even occur to you!!!! I know about your body! But if you want to be normal, then shouldn't there be something inside you that wants to be with me!?!?!?! We'll never go any farther than this!!!! Do you truly wish to be normal?!" she cried.

* * *

_I can't keep running away._

Lenalee had been sleeping, but the sound of some pebbles against her window woke her up. She quickly ran out of bed and onto her balcony. Allen was in the tree right next to her balcony.

"Allen-kun!"

"Shh!" he urged. "If I'm caught, we're both in big trouble!"

"Allen-kun. What're you doing here?" she asked in a softer tone.

"You look so much older with your hair down." He complimented her softly. Her long olive hair draped all the way down her back.

"Lenalee. I threw away the chance to graduate because of you." He told her. "To stay with you. Let me prove it." He reached through the window to caress her cheek. They kissed through the balcony like Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

It was a horrible dream. Her friends lay dead on the floor. Having been killed by her umbrellas in the dream.

"Lenalee!"

* * *

"Lenalee! Wake up!" she awoke. She wasn't in the dream world. She was in her own bed with Allen laying beside her.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare." She buried herself in his neck and sobbed.

"It's nothing." She lied. "How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up. I was watching you sleep." He had spent the night with her. "I should get back now. If it's light out, someone will see me."

"I love you Lenalee. You're the only one that's seen me……" they kissed. He escaped quickly. Almost like a ninja. But someone saw through the window.

* * *

"Hey! Did'ja hear?" One girl asked her friend in homeroom. "She said she saw someone."

"Walker-kun was leaving Lenalee's room this morning!" Another girl told her friend.

"For real?! You know what that means!" Another gushed.

"What happened?!"

"_You know…._" Nudge. Nudge. Wink. Wink.

"Well, those two are crazy lovebirds. It's only natural they'd do it." Lenalee was daydreaming at her desk. Not listening to a word that the others were saying.

"But didn't Lee-san say that she always hated men?"

"She did! She totally did!"

"But even a girl like her has GOT to have THOSE kinds of urges."

Kanda hated the mindless gossip of girls. He hated it so much.

* * *

Kanda had gotten a call from his mother. How could she act like he didn't hate her? Like she had never done all of those awful things to him.

"Yu, you should really see your sister." She insisted.

"I don't want to see her." He said.

"Haha! That woman really is an idiot!" Yume laughed when Kanda told her about what their mother had said.

"That woman is selfish. Nothing more. You don't have to worry about her, Yu." She smiled. "We'll just keep letting her believe that everything is the way she wants it."

"She said that you never call her. That worries me." He admitted.

"Why would I?!" his twin sister scoffed at the very idea. "That woman doesn't have any idea how the rest of us feel. Just leave her be." She joined Kanda at the window and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He didn't turn around to face his only sibling.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I couldn't get Allen Walker to graduate. I couldn't make him disappear from your life. I know he got the key. He ran away. He doesn't understand that the longer he hangs around here, the more he hurts you. He's so self-centered."

"Everyone is." Kanda cut in. "Everyone is selfish. So what?"

"You're defending him? How kind of you." Yume teased.

"We're leading two separate lives. It's better that way. You don't have to get your hands dirty." He warned. "I'll settle this myself."

* * *

When Allen was walking down the staircase the next day, he noticed Kanda. He was positive that the ponytailed man would say something. But Kanda simply brushed him off and walked by without a word.

"Kanda!" Allen stopped the other male. "Your sister told me that the knight in the dreams was you all along. How dare you do all those things to me!" Kanda turned around to face the secretly white-haired boy.

"What of it? You got a problem?" he asked coldly. "You have no right to complain about the state of my heart."

"When you said that you liked me, was that a lie?!" Allen was ready to cry. "How could you treat me like that in the dream world!?"

"Good question. May be because you can't control yourself in the dream." He smirked. "I guess those are my true feelings. Your very existence irritates me." Allen stared in shock. "Like right now. Are you going around and finding fault in every dreamer? That's so pathetic. Graduate and disappear already." Allen couldn't take it anymore and slapped Kanda hard on the face.

"You don't get to tell me to graduate!" He yelled. "I will once I get revenge for that fight that I lost. If you beat me again, I'll graduate! So take me on! Right now!" He yelled with fury.

* * *

The collision of bamboo swords echoed through the empty Kendo training room. Allen wasn't great at kendo. But he took it up once he discovered his ability of turning his arm into a sword in the dream.

Kanda was a tough opponent. He was playing to win. With every collision, Allen was forced to remember every kiss and every bad memory he had of Kanda.

Kanda was about to bring the bamboo sword down on Allen's face, but was stopped by someone.

"What're you two doing!?!" It was Lavi.

"Lavi! You have no right to stop this fight!" Allen protested. "Let us finish!"

"You guys can't just beat each other up! You're friends! If you want a brawl, take it outside!" Even though Lavi wasn't captain of the Kendo team like Kanda, he still felt that authority was needed.

Kanda walked away before the argument continued.

"Kanda! Don't walk away!" Lavi didn't feel like calling the navy haired male by his first name because he was so angry right now.

"Kanda! I'll finish this fight in the dream!" Allen yelled. "I'll smash your armor to bits! I swear it!" After Kanda left, Allen was alone with Lavi.

"Sorry about breaking that up." The redhead apologized.

"It's okay." Allen smiled. "Sempai, you're my role model. You always know to do what's right. Thanks."

"Is that you see me?" Lavi smiled. "I'm flattered, but I don't deserve to be anyone's role model." He admitted. "I'm not very good at leading people. I'm also not strong or reliable."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." She told the nurse.

"Why? You've worked so hard." The nurse said. "You can still do it. Just keep a smile on your face and keep moving forward."

"Smile huh? That was my last fortress. But not anymore. I don't have the confidence to continue this class."

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. Not many people are reading this. I'm sad. If you do read this, please review! I've noticed that Afterschool nightmare isn't a popular manga. How sad. It's really good……


	16. Chapter 16

As Allen was leaving the school building, he noticed a girl in a wheelchair trying to open the door. She had short pink hair that was longer in the front than it was in the back. Allen decided to hold the door open for the girl.

"Go ahead." He smiled. When she looked up at him, the right side of her face was scarred.

"Thanks." She wheeled herself away.

"I haven't seen Fo-san in forever." A girl said to her friend.

"Yeah. She hasn't been to school since……"

"You know her?" Allen asked.

"She's pretty famous." One of the girls said.

"Her name is Fo. She used to be a model."

"She had to quit after an accident that hurt her legs and scarred her face."

"There are some magazines in the library with her in them. You should go look."

* * *

The picture of Fo in the magazine was spectacular. She was wearing a purple hat that looked like a mix between a hat and headphones. She was dressed up to look like a mermaid. The scales were purple and rectangular. She wore a belly-top that had purple rectangles that matched the scales.

"Wow. She's beautiful." Allen commented as he stared at the magazine advertisement.

"Yeah. This used to be up on a billboard in town." One of the girls said.

"Kanda…. Hey! Didn't Kanda-san's mom write this?" The girls had already started looking at the other books and magazines.

"Kanda's mom wrote a book?" Allen put down the magazine to see what the girls were looking at.

"Yeah. She's got tons."

"Kanda-san's mom is a flower designer. I hear that she does floral arrangements for hotels and classy shows." The cover of the book displayed a home with flower arrangements of lotuses.

_A house smothered with flowers._

_I remember that place in my dreams._

"_I will not show you this dream." Allen remembered Yume's words._

* * *

Allen was walking to the dorms with Lenalee.

"I just realized something." He said. "No matter how hard you try to be beautiful in reality, in the dreams, your form is ugly. Then, in reality, that's all you are. It makes me sick."

"Why would you say that to me?" she asked. "Is that what you think whenever you look at me?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Allen protested. "It's different. Because you're special."

"I know that my dream form is a reflection of my true self. But I don't think that form is all I am."

* * *

It was time for the dream class. He woke up in the basement. When he flung himself out of the canopy bed, he found himself ankle-deep in water. When he looked around, he saw Fo in a wheel-chair. Her dream form was that of the mermaid in the advertisement that he had seen.

"Fo-san! Are you okay!?" he rushed over to her. "The water's rising! We have to go higher." She didn't respond. She simply sat in the wheel chair and didn't move. The water started to rise faster and faster. Allen picked her up and ran upstairs. Hoping to get to the roof. He saw Lenalee in her dream form along the way.

"Lena-" A huge wave of water swept her away. Something large was prowling the water. When she resurfaced, the arm had grown. It had her in a fist and squeezed. She was gone from the Dream World. More water came. Allen had to retreat up the staircase some more. Allen saw Kanda as the armor. He thought of what Lenalee had said.

"_I don't think that form is all I am."_ He imagined the armor taking of his helmet, and Kanda being underneath. Another wave swept the armor away. He couldn't do anything. The armor was too heavy for him to swim. Allen wanted to help him. But it was too late. Allen managed to get Fo up to the roof and to safety.

"You….. are a fool…." She finally spoke. "Why did you bring me here? You're not even looking for the key. You did nothing but run away. What are you waiting for? I was told that in this class you're supposed to find the key. But this is nothing but a stage for you to play the prince. Not that I care, you've only made things easier for me."

Suddenly, her arm became an axe (A/N: Like in the anime!). She pressed the blade against his neck. One of his beads broke.

"What are you…….."

"Destroying you. I need the key." She smiled. "And if it is not you who holds the key, I will search beneath the waves. I want to dive from this high up. I want to swim in this body again."

"Is that the only reason you let me save you?! You were using me?!!!!" He started to turn his arm into a sword, but was stopped by her slashing at him with her axe arm/hand.

"Why did you carry me all the way up here?" she asked. "I said nothing, and yet you decided that I needed saving. I was waiting for the water to fill up to the basement. Didn't you notice the tail? I'm built for water. You never thought that I had been okay. You were too filled up with the idea of being the hero. I hate you."

Now, both arms where axes. She stabbed him through the chest. Getting rid of his last bead. Fo pulled the key out of the bloody mess that was left of Allen in the dream world. Yume had been watching the whole thing.

"Congratulations. I don't hate people like you." She smirked. "You became exactly what you wanted. You were able to force your body into a shape that was more suitable. You have a strong will."

"If the key is what you're after, I'll take you on right now."

"No thanks. I'm just here to see you off." She smiled. "Good bye."

Fo climbed up the railing and dived down into the vast see the school had become. She swam through the water and found the door. She placed the key in the key hole, and the door opened. She swam through. Leaving all traces of Fo ever existing, behind.

* * *

"Really? The mermaid said that to you?" Lenalee asked Allen as they sat beneath their tree during lunch.

"I can't believe I even remembered it. The dreams usually fade. What a treacherous girl. She was mean. I don't remember her name or her face. But at the time-"

"I understand what she was saying." Lenalee interrupted. "The other day, you said I was 'special'. What does that even mean? 'Especially pathetic'? You're only sweet to me because of what happened. And because you think I need it."

"It's not like I could just ignore the trauma that you went through!" he insisted.

"I understand what the mermaid was saying. It makes you feel strong and important to protect a girl like me. You want to hold onto that feeling right?"

"Lenalee……… stop….."

"You need a girl like me to compare yourself to. So you can feel like a normal man. Allen-kun, you're just using me." Allen began to shake.

"Why? Why are you saying this? All I want for you is to smile. Lenalee….." she got up and left.

* * *

The next day, Allen wasn't in school.

"Looks like Allen-kun's still absent." Lenalee said.

"I guess so." Kanda sighed.

"What's he like in the dorm?"

"Haven't seen him."

"Liar."

"He hasn't even come out of his room. How could I have seen him?" Kanda glared.

"How many days is he planning on skipping? Sheesh. I can't believe that he's being so dramatic."

Later on, the two decided to have a chat at Kanda's special place on the roof.

"You do realize that you go too far with your words." Kanda commented when she told him about what happened. "It's like telling someone who loves to dance that they're just a puppet on strings. Girls have no sense of delicacy."

"Sometimes you have to tell the truth!" Lenalee fumed. "If he disagreed, he should have defended himself." She began to cry. "What I really wanted was for him to tell me that I was wrong. It feels like guys only tell you what you want to hear. They're never really there when times are rough."

"That might be true. But if you don't start watching what you say, you'll end up in tears when you get dumped."

"Allen-kun really is a normal guy in the end." She stopped crying.

"Really? I think that he's acting pretty abnormal."

"No! He's normal! Normal!" Lenalee insisted.

"_Right._ Whatever you say." Kanda said sarcastically.

"If it doesn't seem like he'll be coming back before Thursday, please talk to him….."

"No way. He's your guy. Why should I get into this? Just give him a call and cheer him up."

"I was the one who was mean to him." She admitted. "Until Allen-kun finds an answer and comes back to me on his own, I'll never be able to smile and mean it." She sighed. "And I can't go into the boys' dorm."

"You could ask some other guy."

"I can't think of anyone else."

* * *

That night, Kanda didn't see Allen in the cafeteria. He decided that he would bring the white-haired boy some food.

"Moyashi. It's me. I'm coming in." Kanda knocked and opened the door to Allen's room. Allen was lying on his bed. He wasn't wearing his shirt.

* * *

Wow. Both Allen and Lenalee are acting a little OOC this chapter…….


	17. Chapter 17

Kanda looked around. The room was in complete disarray.

"What's with this mess? It's a shame." Allen didn't respond and simply continued lying on the bed with his back to Kanda. "I brought you some food. It's here if you want it. See ya." Kanda started to leave. Allen didn't even move. Kanda stopped.

"Don't let me down." He walked to the door and started to turn the knob. "If you don't show up in tomorrow's class, I'll call it my win by default." He left.

* * *

Allen was in class the next day.

"I can't believe that Allen-kun came to school today!" Lenalee told Kanda on the roof during lunch. "How'd you cheer him up?"

"I didn't." he bit down into some o-bento. "Besides, why are you giving me this o-bento? Now that Moyashi's back, shouldn't you be giving it to him?"

"No way! Not until we officially make up!" she protested. "But only if we actually CAN make up…."

* * *

In the dream world, Allen found himself inside the elevator.

"It's been a long time. Do you remember this place?" It was Allen's true self. The one with white hair, a scar, and a deformed left arm.

"It's were Kanda first kissed you." His other self answered for him. "And after I was kind enough to yield to you. Looks like you're stretched pretty thin." The other Allen fingered the spirit beads. "In that case, I'll be taking these. I won't wait for you anymore."

Allen slapped the hand away. The elevator doors opened and he was alone. The library was crumbling away into nothingness. It was falling apart. He saw Lenalee standing on the edge. He rushed to her and grabbed her by the wrist as she fell.

"Lenalee! I'm going to pull you up!" he assured.

"I don't care if you're using me! I love you!" she told him. "So as long as you love me more than anybody else, that's all that matters! As long as you truly believe that you need me more than anybody else! That's all!" she cried. "If you can't, then just let me fall." Allen didn't know what to say.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'll die. After all, this is just a dream. Just show me how you feel."

"Lenalee!" He was ready to pull her up. "Of course I love you. More than anyone. Lenalee, you're the only one. I….." He never got to finish. His right hand ripped off. Lenalee fell.

"Stay in that spot for too long and you'll fall." The knight had come. "Or would you rather that I push you? I'm going to assume that you're not up for fighting." Allen turned to face the armor. He didn't have his wig or makeup on and his arm was showing. He was ready to cry.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you wear that." The knight scoffed. "Did you drop your hand somewhere? I guess I can't count on you bringing out your sword." He laughed. "In that case, I'll match you." He took off his own left hand. Snakes slithered out of the empty hole.

_I don't feel anything. _Allen thought.

_No anger towards Kanda._

_No hatred._

_Not even a hint of self-righteousness._

_There's nothing left._

"So this is the end. Allen Walker." The knight pushed Allen off the cliff. The white haired boy made no motion to stop his attacker. He just fell.

* * *

Allen approached Lenalee after the class.

"Lenalee. Um…." He began.

"You can't lie in a dream." She smiled. "You did well today. I really think so." She wouldn't even look him in the eye. "It's over. Isn't it? I waited so I could tell you that. Goodbye." She left him all alone. Once he couldn't see her, she began to cry. She hated losing him.

* * *

"I haven't seen you with Allen-kun lately." One of her friends said the next day. "It's not good to drag a fight out for too long."

"I broke up with him!" she smiled brightly.

"What?!!?!?!?!"

"No way!!!!! Why?!!?!?!!?"

"You looked so good together!"

"Don't make such a big deal out of it. I'm fine. Anyway. Earlier-" Lenalee didn't care. It didn't faze her. She was her usual cheery self.

* * *

It was time for the next dream class. Allen passed by the nurse's office of the basement.

"You're not coming to class?" He saw the blonde nurse waiting for him. "It's starting now."

"There's nothing left for me in that class." He responded coldly. He began to leave.

"Wait! You don't know the consequences of skipping class! Allen-kun!" she called out to him. He didn't care. He saw three of Lenalee's friends.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" One of the girls waved to the other two. The other two left.

"Hello Allen-kun." It was Miranda Lotto.

"Are you going home now?" he asked her.

"Y-yes."

"Aren't you going home with those two?" he asked. "Moa-san and the other. You always go together."

"Right." She sighed. "Chomesuke-chan and Moa-chan say that they have some kind of afterschool class they take. I think its flower arranging."

"What about you, Miranda-san?"

"I'm going to run an errand. I have to pick up a school uniform I left at the cleaners."

"By yourself?"

"Y-yes." The school bell rang. Allen had missed the dream class.

"S-see you tomorrow, Allen-kun!" she waved.

"Can I go with you?" he asked.


	18. Chapter 18

_This is like a dream come true!_ Miranda swooned to herself.

_I can't believe I'm with Allen-kun like this!_ She was walking with Allen in town. She couldn't believe it! (A/N: I'm sorry. I don't support AllenXMiranda. But it was necessary for the story. Sorry if she's too OOC)

"So you're all done with you errands?" he asked her.

"Y-yes!" she blushed. "I just had to pick up my uniform."

"In that case, wanna hang out?" Allen smiled like the gentleman he was.

"Y-yes!"

_It's like an even better dream come true._

_I can't believe Allen-kun is being so nice to me._

"Sorry for tagging along with you." He apologized. "I just wanted to get away from school. When I'm by myself, I think too much. I wanted to be with someone."

"It's okay. I don't have anything to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dream world, there was a desert. A single dead tree lay in the middle of it.

"What is this?" Yume took a look around. "There's hardly anyone here today." She turned and noticed that some spirit beads where hanging off one of the dead tree's branches.

* * *

Allen and Miranda were having fun. He complemented her as well.

_He's complementing me._

_Worthless me._

* * *

"Moa! Miranda! Good morning!" Chomesuke greeted the two. We were now seeing Miranda's past.

_Moa-chan and I have been friends since we were freshmen._

_But since then, Chomesuke-chan's become friends with us too._

_I know that Moa-chan has become better friends with her than me._

_I pretended not to mind._

_I would just smile and laugh with them._

_But one day……_

Miranda walked into the bathroom. She heard somebody crying in a stall.

"What do I do? I can't believe this happened!" It was Moa.

"Everything'll be fine." Chomesuke was with her. "Home pregnancy tests aren't always right. I'll come with you to the hospital this Saturday. Okay?"

"Okay." Moa sobbed. "I'm sorry. But you're the only one I can talk to about this."

_They lied to me and told me that they had to study._

_I smiled and pretended that I didn't know._

_That was all I could do._

_I'm so useless that my own friend doesn't trust me._

_Why couldn't she like me as much as Chomesuke-chan?_

_What's wrong with me?_

"Miranda! We're going to take a flower-arranging class. Wanna come?" Moa offered.

_They figured that they had to invite me._

_I knew that all too well._

"Thank you. But I'm too clumsy to do something like that." Miranda smiled.

"Just how clumsy are you?" Chomesuke asked.

"Seriously! You're really good with domestic things!" Moa insisted. "When Chomesuke was in knitting class, it was hell! Her stuff had holes in it!" Moa teased playfully.

"Uh-oh! We've got to sign up! First come, first serve!" Chomesuke said.

"See ya later Miranda!" Moa smiled. The two started to leave.

Miranda couldn't help herself. She reached out and grabbed Moa's arm.

"What?" Moa looked scared.

"Sorry…" For once, Miranda didn't freak out while she said that word. Moa and Chomesuke left. Miranda was left all alone. She couldn't believe what she had done. She stared at the arm that grabbed her friend in horror.

"Miranda Lotto-san." A woman in all white walked up to Miranda. "I have something of great importance to speak with you about. Now, could you please join me in the infirmary?"

* * *

_I always knew that Allen-kun was in love._

_Not with Lenalee-san._

_But with someone else._

_Allen-kun was in love with someone as an abnormal boy._

* * *

"Thanks for today." Allen said. "You did a lot….. being with me." Miranda had rarely been thanked in her life.

"I-it was nothing." She blushed. "I had a lot of fun."

"Miranda-san, if you're free next Thursday, if it's alright, I'd be happy if you would go out with me again." He offered.

"Absolutely!" she smiled.

"Great! Thank you for today!" That was two times he had thanked her. Miranda couldn't help but remember how she had come to choose not going to class. Crushing Lenalee during the dream where the school was overflowing with water had done it. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait! Do you intend to leave the class!?!?" Yelled the nurse.

"Yes." She said. "I can no longer take that class."

"If you need time to think, you can take a break." The nurse offered. "But only for two classes. If you miss three you-"

* * *

_Today was the second day I skipped class._

_Next Thursday, I can't go out with Allen-kun._

_Until then, how will I spend it?_

_I'll put my entire heart into this…….._

* * *

Lenalee and Kanda were sitting on the roof, having lunch together. Allen watched them from the window.

"Since when were those two lunch buddies!?" He couldn't believe it.

"Looks like they got closer while you were out." A female student observed.

"There's a rumor going around that Kanda-san has his eye on Lenalee now."

Allen hated the very thought of it.

_Compared to me, Lenalee's almost perfect._ He thought of his white hair, scar, and deformed arm.

Meanwhile, Lenalee was incredibly cheerful.

"You can be sad if you want to." Kanda told her. "You don't have to be perfect in front of me."

She stopped and thought of the dead tree in the dream. She cried.

"I want to graduate as soon as possible." She sobbed.

"Me too." He agreed. "But my sister….." he paused. "My sister says that it's scary on the other side and that I shouldn't."

* * *

Allen passed the dream class.

"Allen-kun!" the nurse called after him. "Do you understand what you're doing?! If you miss next week too, it'll be too late-" he paused. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Allen-kun." It was Miranda.

"Oh! I'm waiting at the entrance."

"I'm sorry. But I won't be able to go with you today." She apologized. "There's something I want to give to you."

"Huh?"

"I put it inside your locker. Can you get it now?" she asked.

"Okay." He set off for his locker. "Where're you now? In the dorms?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm in my room." She smiled. "I wanted to do something for you. So, I hope you like it."

"Miranda-san?" he didn't have an inkling of what she ment.

"I adjusted it. I kinda had to guess the measurements. I'm sorry if it doesn't fit you." She apologized. He opened his locker and saw a paper bag inside.

"Is it in this bag?" he asked.

"Yeah. Will you take it?"

"Sure….?" He still didn't know what it was.

"I'm so glad. It won't disappear now. It's yours."

"Is something the matter?" Allen asked. "You're worrying me."

"I'm fine. Please make sure you attend next week's class. No matter what." She warned him. "Keep fighting. Don't ever give up. Do your best. Good bye."

"Miranda-san?" she hung up. Allen opened the bag and found a long white cloak inside. It had a fluffy white hood and a silver mask inside. (A/N: It looks like his Crown Clown cloak/mask thing)

"Miranda-san! Class is starting!" the nurse was pounding on her door. "Come out!" she pleaded. "You can still make it if you leave now! Please!"

"I'm sorry Sensei." She apologized. "In the end, I just couldn't learn to like myself."

"We all feel that way!" the nurse shouted. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself!"

"I know Sensei. There are others who suffer more than I. But it's not the size of the problem that makes a difference." She smiled sadly. "I didn't have the strength to overcome it."

"You don't know yet! The answer hasn't come yet!"

"But it has. Finally it will be over."

"Miranda-san!"

"Thank you so much. I can finally be at peace." The large grandfather clock in Miranda's room rang loudly. Signaling the beginning of the dream class. She was gone. Disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Allen was in his room staring at the cloak that Miranda had made for him. He couldn't quite remember who it was that had given it to him. He couldn't resist and tried it on.

"It's a perfect fit." Allen stared at his reflection in the mirror in wonder.

_If Kanda were to see me like this, _he thought. _I wonder what horrible things he would say to me._


	19. Chapter 19

"Kanda-san, have you made any progress with Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked Kanda during lunch.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Allen-kun and I are over." She sighed. "So, I wouldn't mind it if you got close to him."

"It's the same as always." Kanda replied. "What about you?"

"I think I'd prefer if he went out with you." She admitted with a smile. "Instead of someone totally random. And, if it happened to be a _girl_ I'd be totally shocked." Kanda was silent.

"It's peaceful without him." He said after some thought of what to say. "He's so fake sometimes."

"I know!" Lenalee got another brilliant idea. "Why not we go out? I'd be the best revenge ever!" she smiled evilly.

"I can't believe for a second, I really thought about it." He muttered. "I don't see anything happening other than getting revenge."

* * *

"Kanda?" Kanda turned and saw Allen.

"What?" he glared.

"Um…" he blushed. "I was wondering if you liked flowers….."

"Why?"

"Um…"

"It's because of my mom, right?" Kanda guessed. "She is who she is. And I am who I am. I don't particularly like flowers, but I don't hate them. Is that all?"

"Um…. Are the rumors about you and Lenalee true?" Allen asked.

"Lee? I'm sure I could date her if I wanted to. But we're not going out." Kanda left. For some reason, Allen felt really happy when he heard that.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come back to class." The Nurse smiled. DING DONG. DING DONG. It began. When Allen awoke, he was in the cloak that Miranda had given him. His wig, gloves and makeup where gone. For some reason, the back of his snow-white hair was spiked a bit. His left arm looked clawed and inhuman. The all of the windows in the school where broken.

"What's going on?" he wondered. He felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down at his beads and noticed that he had six beads instead of three. When he walked outside, he noticed the dead tree with the spirit beads hanging from one of the branches.

"Long time no see, Allen-kun." Yume greeted him.

"What happened? I missed two classes and everything's different. I even have more beads."

"I've never seen that before. The dream's been like this since last week."

"What's this dead tree doing here?" he asked. "There's a bead cord hanging from it. I guess one of the dreamers must have left it there." All three of the beads split in half. Tears escaping from the cracks. The tree disappeared.

"I swear." Yume smiled underneath her mask. "It's like you're an expert on hurting people. Also, I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from Yu until you learn some manners." Allen clenched his fist in anger.

"That's my choice. He may actually still like me. So I…." he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?!"

"I want to learn something about him. Everything close to him. Even you."

* * *

A child was being beaten by their mother with a bouquet of lotuses. "You freak! I didn't ask for something like this!" she yelled. Later, the father and the mother where in an argument.

"You're their mother!!! You should raise them!!!" The father accused. "_THAT _didn't come out of me!!!"

"You're the one who wanted a divorce!" the mother yelled. "You can't expect me to take care of everything! I didn't ask for _that_ either!"

"What kind of a remark is that?!"

"You can't expect me to raise two children!!! Yume is one thing, but Yu…" she overturned a table.

"Don't expect me to either! I've got a job too! A mother shouldn't hate her children!"

"But what about the father?!!? Who are you to make rules up like that?!?!!?" the argument continued.

"Yu, let's go." Two identical children watched the argument in secret. Kanda as a child had shorter hair, but still had the bandanna. Yume had matching hair. But no bandanna.

"Yume, nobody likes me. They don't want me. They'd be better off without me." Kanda said lifelessly.

"Yu!" Yume pulled Kanda into a big hug. "Don't say such things! Sister's with you! Sister loves you best! I need you. You're the most important thing to me!" she cried.

* * *

Allen's shirt split open and revealed a contorted face on his back.

"I heard Yu Kanda is going after Lenalee Lee this time!" it proclaimed.

"What is this!?" The face started spurting off rumors. "What is this thing?!"

"Looks like, a tumor with a face." Yume observed. "It's a parasite. That explains why you have six beads." The parasite would not shut up.

"Shut up!"

"You want it to shut up? Looks like your prince is here to make that wish." Yume smiled like the Cheshire cat under her mask.

The knight had come. "That's some chatterbox you have there." He said. "Some newbie, perhaps?"

"What a laugh!" Yume giggled. "Look at you, acting like some big, strong, hero. Well, the kid always did that sort of thing. May be it'll make him like you better."

"You make me sick." He took the hammer, made it grow to an enormous size, and crush Allen to pieces. All six of the beads broke. Killing both Allen and the parasite.

"Oops. You smashed him up." Yume smiled. She loved blood.

"At least I shut the parasite up. It was annoying."

"Looks like we've got another weird one. Can a parasite like that really graduate?" they heard movement behind them. Lavi of all people with two beads left had been watching them.

* * *

Allen smiled to himself as he walked down the halls. He thought of Kanda. Kanda made him happy for some reason. When he was about to walk down the stairs, he saw Lenalee. She was staring at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran away crying. She ran right to Kanda. Of course, she didn't count on Allen following her.

"What's the matter?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing." She lied.

"You're crying."

"It's nothing!" she insisted, wiping her eyes. "I saw Allen-kun smiling. After we broke up, I felt like I died a little. And yet, he's still able to smile. Allen-kun didn't do anything wrong." Kanda saw that Allen was watching them. The ponytailed male grabbed Lenalee and kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

Allen ran away. He couldn't take it. Watching Kanda kiss Lenalee. It was horrible. Once he was gone, Kanda pulled away.

"That scared me!" Lenalee proclaimed. "I was so surprised, I stopped crying!" she laughed.

"Sorry for doing that without asking." Kanda bowed. Wow, he actually apologized. Just wow. Was the world going to explode? Too bad. So sad. It didn't. "Honestly, I was positive, you'd send me flying." The male imagined Lenalee kicking him ten feet across the hall.

"Naw. I knew that you had seen Allen-kun." She smiled. "Besides, I trust you. You helped me get revenge on him for making me cry."

"I didn't do it just so you could get revenge." Kanda sighed. "I wanted to push him away. I've had enough. I don't want him to come near me with superficial feelings. I have no intention of falling for the same thing twice."

* * *

The next day in school, Allen felt depressed. As he walked down the stairs he heard a voice.

"Allen-kun." It was Lenalee. She was standing behind him at the top of the staircase. He turned to face the pig-tailed girl. "What're you going to do now?" she asked.

"How should I know." He responded.

"You're not going to do anything?" she wasn't smiling. She almost seemed like a different person. "You're just going to sit and wait for someone else to make the first move?"

"You're strong Lenalee" he sighed after some time of thought. "Normal people, especially woman, have such innate strength. I'm jealous."

"You're so lucky, Allen-kun." She smirked. "You have something that nobody else does. You have enough excuses to last your life. You can always say 'because I'm not normal'." She giggled. He couldn't take it. He slapped her angrily across the face.

* * *

"I can't believe he slapped you." Kanda commented. "Was he mad about the kiss?"

"I'm fine. You knew right? That he wasn't normal?" she smiled. "Any normal man wouldn't have done that." After quite some silence, she spoke again. "I'm thinking of going home." She confessed.

"You'll come back, right?" Kanda asked.

"Until I get back, do you promise me that you'll make progress?" Kanda didn't say anything. "See ya!" she smiled and left.

* * *

"Kanda!" Allen stopped Kanda in the hall. He was determined to make the first move. "Come to my room after school!" he declared.

* * *

Allen waited for Kanda in his room. He had put on the cloak and wore a sleeveless shirt so his arm would be visible. He also didn't wear the makeup or his wig. Allen couldn't help but think of all the horrible things Kanda could possibly say to him when he sees Allen dressed up like this. He heard the door knock.

"Come in…"

"Allen? It's me, Lavi." Oh crap. "I'm coming in."

"No! Don't!" he didn't want Lavi to see him like this. "My room's a mess! You can tell me whatever you want later!"

"I don't care about that." He opened the door. He saw Allen dressed in the cloak, closed the door, and opened it again. Allen heard voices in hall, and pulled Lavi inside in order to close the door.

"I….. I can explain." Allen began. His face was bright red with a blush. "I'm not normal." Silence. "Well, this is my real hair color, I have this scar, and my arm is disfigured." He added after he realized how strange his first sentence was. "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Lavi smiled.

"Because you had to see something weird."

"Whoever said that to you? Or is that what you think?" For once, Lavi was acting really mature. "I think you look cute."

After some time of talking, Allen asked Lavi a question.

"Can we still act like this didn't happen?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Well, I should get going."

"Moyashi. It's me. Did you want something?" Kanda knocked.

"S-sorry! But today's not a good day! Come back later!" Allen yelled.

"You're the one who said you wanted to talk."

"I'm sorry! But I just can't do it today!" Allen apologized.

"I'll go and smooth things over." Lavi offered. The eye patched teen opened the door and quickly closed it behind him.

"I was visiting him. He's a little tired right now." He smiled.

"Is that so? I get it."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Allen apologized to Kanda the next day in school. "Can we try this again?!"

"I don't care anymore." Kanda said indifferently.

"Why do you have to be like that?!" Allen hated this.

"I don't really care. So no more of these little 'talks'." Kanda smirked evilly. "You're getting on my nerves." He walked away.

* * *

After Judo club, while Allen and Lavi were sweeping up, the older boy approached Allen.

"Lavi-senpai, what're you-" Allen couldn't finish his sentence. Because Lavi kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

Lenalee was still absent the next day.

"Kanda-san!" A girl from their class approached Kanda during homeroom. "I saw your sister at the Shirasagi festival the other day!"

"Yume-san, right? She's so pretty! You two look totally alike!" her friend added.

"Did she say anything?" Kanda asked quietly.

"No. We just saw her."

"Do you guys mean the cultural festival at the Shirasagi School?" Allen chimed in.

"Yup! That's the school on the other side of the train station. Their festivals are really elite."

"Kanda's sister isn't a student at this school?" Allen couldn't believe it.

"Yes! She looks like a girl version of Kanda-san!"

"I'm not surprised! They must be twins." Halfway during the conversation, Kanda got up from his seat and left.

* * *

Kanda was waiting outside the dream class.

"Sorry for making you wait, Yu!" Yume smiled as she walked up to her brother. "Let's do our best, okay?"

The bell rang, signaling the start of the class.

Lavi was running through the hallways of the school. The parasite dreamer was attached to him. He turned around and saw the knight.

He ran and jumped off the balcony before the knight could attack him.

Meanwhile, Yume was on the roof of the school. Allen approached her. Cloak and claws for his arm.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi there!" Yume giggled.

"I wanted to talk so I came to you." He told her. "I finally understand why you don't want the key; you're not a student here. You never where. You snuck into this class so Kanda couldn't graduate. You don't want to lose him."

"Well then, it seems like you understand. How about we talk with no interruptions." She took the sword that was strapped by her side and hurled it over the railing. "Now I can finally speak freely." Suddenly, the two were in a dark space. Surrounded by nothing.

"When we were little, we were separated." She began. "Our parents divorced and Yu stayed with mom, while Yume went with dad." Allen didn't understand why she was talking in both third and first person. "Mom hated Yu. Yume was perfect. While Yu was flawed. A freak. Yume could never leave Yu. Yume decided to stay with Yu forever."

"Why are you talking like that?" Allen asked. "Why did you choose that form?"

"Simple." She smiled and took off her mask. "Because I am Yu." She covered Allen eyes for a second, and withdrew. Sure enough, it was Kanda. But he wasn't wearing a bandanna. Underneath, Kanda had cat ears. Also, he had a tail. Not to mention, he, was a she. Allen couldn't believe this. His first bead broke.

"How?!"

"I can't help it. I was born this way. But Yume is perfect. She doesn't have these flaws. It's easier to disguise myself as a boy." Two more of Allen's beads broke. "I guess this was too much for you. Forget all this."

* * *

As soon as Allen awoke from the dream, he flung himself out of the canopy bed and began to run.

"Why?" Yume asked Kanda. "Why'd you throw me away and tell him?"

"Because he has a right to know." Kanda replied. "Leave me alone." He walked away from her.

"Kanda!" Kanda turned to see Allen. "It doesn't matter! I know that if I force my feelings on you, you'll hate me all over again." He said. "I don't care anymore!"

"Moyashi! What the fuck are you trying to say?!!?" Kanda yelled back.

"I don't know! But I've had enough! I love you!" Allen admitted. "I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"Think about what you're saying. You know what I am. Do you honestly think you could love someone like this?" she asked.

"That's not all you are! I can't hate you." Allen admitted. Kanda walked away. He walked to Yume who was waiting for him. Allen fell to the floor.

"He's saying that he'll accept me." She told her twin.

"Words are meaningless." Yume smiled. "You'll only get hurt again." She warned. "Stay with me."

"I would rather die." Kanda glared. She walked back to Allen. He was crying.

"What's this? Why're you crying?" she asked. Allen didn't move. Kanda helping him stand up and wiped his tears. She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Allen decided that he would finally show Kanda his cloak. Kanda waited outside the bathroom as Allen changed. (A/N: Each dorm has a private bathroom)

"Are you done yet?" She asked irritably outside the door.

"This is stupid." Allen said. "I can't do this! It's too embarrassing!"

"You said you wanted to show me. What'd I do!?"

"I don't know what I was thinking!!!" Allen shouted. "I can't show you! You'll laugh or make a weird face!!!!"

"I don't laugh and I don't make weird faces." Kanda glared at the door.

"That doesn't matter!!!!" He was so stubborn.

"Fine then. I'm going back to my room."

"Eh?"

"If you really don't want me to see, then I won't look. Later."

"Wait!" Allen ran after Kanda.

"There. See. Was it really worth all that whining?" Kanda asked. Allen looked like he was about to cry. "I mean, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It looks good on you." Allen blushed. "Well, I'm going."

"What?!"

"See you tomorrow." She said before she left.


	22. Chapter 22

The next dream class started. Kanda had made sure to explain to Allen that her sword in the dream was really Yume. And that Yume controlled her while she had the sword at her side. Hence, why she had thrown it away before.

When Allen had woken up, he was in darkness. He stood up and faced a mirror. He took a moment to look at the cloak and claws. It was still strange and foreign to him. He heard banging and clanking noises. The knight, who was no longer identified as Kanda, was breaking the many mirrors in the dark room.

"Is somebody there?" A voice asked in the darkness. "I want you to cut it."

"It's too dark to see." The knight remarked. Allen walked to the source of the noise. When he came, the knight shattered one of the mirrors. It was really a window. Light finally poured into the dark room. He saw a figure other than the knight in the room. It was Lenalee.

She had a white, Chinese outfit on. (A/N: Like in the anime when they fought the level 4. Sorry about not explaining it well.) She wore dark red boots. On the back of the heel, where strange butterfly-like things.

"So that's what you want me to cut." She was holding her hand. The parasite student had attached itself to her.

"She's trying to spread more rumors. I don't have any weapons, so I have to rely on someone else."

"I'll cut it if you want. I hope you don't mind losing a hand."

"I doubt I can graduate with a parasite." She smiled. "Do I have a choice?"

"Then I won't hold back." He gripped the hammer. "Hold out your hand." He commanded. She did as she was told. The knight raised his hammer up high and smashed her hand with lots of force. The parasite flew out. It was a girl. She had purplish-blue hair that was spiked up.

"I'm not the only one who talks about these things." She glared. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Who are you?" Allen asked. One of her beads broke.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know many people outside my own class." Two more beads broke and she disappeared.

"She's in our class." Lenalee said. "Her name is Road Kamelot."

"I've never even seen her." Allen said.

"The ones who stay unnoticed often see the most." The knight remarked. (A/N: This is SO true!) The knight turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly, he reached from around the corner and pulled out Lavi.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "I didn't do anything!!!"

"Lavi-senpai!?!?"

"All you ever do is panic and run." The knight spat in Lavi's ear. "It's disgusting. Make yourself useful for once."

"Stop it!" Allen yelled.

"The point of this class is finding the key. That means that you have to be willing to graduate, right?" He took the hammer and stabbed it through Lavi. As he pulled it out, all of the beads broke. Lavi disappeared.

"Hmph. No key. He's always been useless." The knight growled.

"If you're doing this for me, there's really no need." Lenalee still didn't know that the knight wasn't Kanda.

"I don't care if you're here or not." He said. The knight started to attack Allen. All Lenalee did was watch.

_Lenalee came back to graduate._ The white-haired boy thought.

"Allen-kun…." Allen allowed the knight to kill him. Just before he disappeared, a bright, green light burst from his wound and attacked the armor.

"Who are you?" Allen whispered before he disappeared. "Why are you always here in that form?"

"That woman continues to control me. The words of a dead woman will always haunt me." The knight responded.

They disappeared. All that was left of them was a single key. Lenalee stared at it. Her hand soon re-healed. She grabbed the key and the door appeared behind her. She was back to wearing her school uniform. She wavered to put the key in the lock.

* * *

"Why didn't you graduate?" the nurse asked. But this nurse had short brown hair.

"I've come so far and I've seen a lot." She said. "But there is one thing I haven't seen. Allen-kun graduating." She smiled as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

Allen found Lenalee after class. She was untying her hair.

"Allen-kun, did you really mean it? That I looked more mature with my hair down?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. Of course."

"Thanks." She said. "Bye bye." She smiled and waved good bye.


	23. Chapter 23

Last chapter. I'm sorry that I cut out so much. I really wanted to finish. Sorry about that. The ending isn't quite as sad as it was in Afterschool Nightmare. Hard to believe that this stemmed from D. Gray-Man and After School Nightmare…. Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fanfiction! ^^

…

That night, somebody knocked on Allen's door.

"Moyashi. Are you awake?" It was Kanda. He let the secret girl inside.

"Do you love me?" Kanda asked.

"I do. I told you." He blushed.

"I only heard you say it once."

"I only HAVE to say it once!" Allen yelled. Kanda approached him and kissed him again. It was a long time before they pulled away for air.

"Sorry for barging in." she apologized. "I'll leave now. Good night." She left and closed the door behind her.

…..

"Yume! It's good to hear from you!" Kanda's mom answered the phone. "How's Yu you ask?"

…

When Kanda sat down at her desk during homeroom, she noticed a note in her desk. She began to sweat.

_Yu,_

_I can always come back to you._

_Go ahead and play with Allen Walker until you're satisfied._

_Nothing's changed._

_Nothing will change._

_I'll be waiting._

_Always waiting….._

Is what it said. Kanda stared at the note. Lenalee noticed that. She quickly crumpled it up and threw it away.

…

"Allen-kun." Lenalee approached Allen in the hall. "Is everything going alright with Kanda?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "Kanda doesn't really talk to ME much."

"That may be true, but please look after him."

"Did something happen?"

"It's possible that something strange might be happening to Kanda."

…

Allen decided to go visit Kanda.

"Kanda?" He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kanda was standing in the middle of her room. "What is it?"

"Oh…. Um….. I figured that I should be with you….." he blushed. Kanda wasted no time and leaned in for a passionate kiss. She had started to push him onto the bed.

"Wait! I-I came to talk!" Allen stopped the cat girl from advancing. That really didn't work. She still kissed him.

…..

"I'm sorry. But I… may be I'm just using you…." Kanda confessed to Allen. She honestly didn't know what she was saying.

"What….. are you saying….?" Allen couldn't believe his ears.

"To forget my sister."

….

Allen went to the Judo room to cry. Lavi found him. Like usual. Recently, the red head had begun to see a black moon.

"I'm sorry." Allen wiped his tears from his eye. "I didn't realize that anyone would be here this late. You always see me at my worst."

"I hate you." Lavi bluntly said. "You're so stupid. I hate people like you. Those tears just piss me off." He roughly grabbed the things stored in his locker and turned to leave. "I'm quitting. I won't be coming back. Tell the others for me." With that, he was gone.

….

It was time for the dream class.

Lavi found himself running through a horribly familiar building. It was not the school. He was cornered by the knight. The parasite had attached herself to his leg and was spouting nonsense rumors. The knight sliced off Lavi's leg. Road was back to her daytime form.

"I'm not fighting! See!" she pleaded. He still killed her anyway.

"Who are you?" he asked Lavi. "You're more like me than even I am. It makes me sick." Lavi was now gone. "Where's the key?"

Allen was once again in his crown clown outfit.

"Man. This place is huge!" he commented. He was beginning to wonder if he would even find any of the other dreamers.

"You and I have come a long way." The knight said to Lenalee. He had the sharp part of his hammer pressed against her neck.

"You're right. Are you ready to go now?" she smiled like an angel.

"Yes. I'm leaving."

"I don't know who you are, but it feels like you and I were close friends. Goodbye." He chopped her head off. There was no key.

"Where is that witch?" the knight yelled as the thought of how much he hated Yume. He hadn't seen her for quite some time. He turned to see Allen.

"Oh right. I almost forgot about you." He readied himself in a fighting stance. But he didn't do anything. He just walked away. Allen followed. The white-haired boy realized something. That wasn't Kanda. It was Lavi. The armor had left him. It truly was Lavi.

"You're such a pain." He killed Allen with no remorse. That's where the key had been hidden. The door appeared as he pulled the key from Allen's body. He was gone and Allen had awoken in the nurse's office in the basement.

_I have to talk to Kanda….._

….

Allen found Kanda inside their empty classroom. Staring out a window.

"Yu." He said her first name. "Why did you lie about being the knight?"

"Why are you bringing this up? Did something happen?" she didn't even stop looking out the window.

"The knight graduated. It was-"

"I didn't even go to class. I've been here the whole time." She turned and actually smiled at him. A real genuine smile. How rare. Allen blushed. He loved her so much. "Have you ever seen a ghost?"

"I don't think so…" Allen had no idea where Kanda was going with this.

"Of course not. You and I see different worlds." She sighed. "We see things through different eyes. We live on different planets. I've seen them ever since I was little." She admitted. "It was after my parents divorced. I caught a cold and my mother wasn't home. My fever suddenly got worse."

"Your sister told me about that." Allen remembered that moment. "You were looking for your sister and she saved you."

"That's right. My sister was all that I had left." He had remembered the day that he had gone to look for her. She had forgotten about him. As it began to rain, he collapsed from fever. That was when he met his real sister. She helped him get back home. She saved his life. She always stayed with her twin sister after that. Even when the one who had abandoned her called. She never answered those calls.

"We grew up together." Kanda smiled from the fond memories that she had shared with her sister. "She was always with me. She didn't care about the fact that I was different from normal humans. Mother couldn't hear or see her. She thought something was wrong with me and sent me to see a therapist. Well, I was smarter than him and she helped me dodge his questions. But I thought that she would fade away and I would be able to live to some degree, normally. But she didn't. I knew that if I couldn't find anyone to love me, I would be stuck with her forever."

"Where is your sister now?" Allen asked.

"She's right here. She's always been here." Sure enough. Yume was pressed against Kanda's back and had her arms around the cat girl's waist. "She's bored. She's singing 'Carol of the Bells'. But she can't get past 'Oh how they bound'." Allen took a step back. Both sisters looked at him with questioning eyes. But Allen couldn't see Yume.

"That was a joke. Baka Moyashi." Kanda understood. He was scared of her. She left Allen alone in the empty classroom.

_I know you're lying just to make me feel better. To not make me worry._

…

The Dream class had begun. Allen found himself in a rainy street. The one from Kanda's memory. He began to run. But, the knight had found him.

_That's impossible!_ He thought. _He graduated!_ All of a sudden, Lenalee came from nowhere and knocked the knight down with her blood-red boots.

"Allen! Hurry! Go find Kanda!" she ordered. The knight's helmet was gone. Chaoiji, a member of the judo club was the one on the inside. Allen did as he was told and ran. He came upon child Kanda wearing her lotus mask. She held Mugen, Yume as it was now known as. Meaning, Yume was in control.

"Yume. Let me talk to Yu." He said. He didn't even bother to greet her.

"Why are you trying to destroy Yu's world?" she glared through the mask. "Do you really think that she'll be happier?"

"I know that I'm better than you. At least I'm real. I want to see Yu."

"And what will you do when you see her?" she smirked. "Oh that's right. You'll kill her! After all, that's the only way to get rid of me. You have ten seconds. Let's see what you can do." The scene changed to the younger child Kanda lying on the grass. Tears were in the corner of her eyes. She didn't have her bandana so her ears were free. Her hair was not tied back and flowed around her head like a black halo. Allen didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Yume was back.

"The form I take, of the sword, is what Yu wanted. She wanted me to take over her body as long as she had me in order to help protect her." She smiled.

"Yu!" Allen cried loudly. "Yu! Yu! Yuuuu!" Suddenly, the sword started to develop a crack.

"No! Stop! Don't destroy this!" Yume cried. Allen continued to call out Kanda's first name. The sword developed more cracks. Until it finally shattered. One of Yume's beads broke along with it.

The world had changed. It was no longer raining. Allen was tied to a post at the end of a fork of a long bridge. Yume was tied to the other side. The edges were crumbling away to a vengeful sea.

"Yu. Help me." Yume whispered. Kanda stood at the end. "The bridge is crumbling! Help me!"

"Yu! Don't listen to her!" Allen shouted back. "If you don't free yourself from her now, she'll never go away!"

"Yu….. Please…" Yume was genuinely crying. Kanda had made her decision. She began to walk towards the two forks in the bridge. She had chosen Yume. Allen was crushed.

"Yu!" One of his beads broke. She freed her sister and swept her up in a warm embrace.

"I knew you'd save me." She smiled. "Of course, blood runs thicker than water. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone. But his interest in you was not a good thing. I will never leave you. Just like I always have. And just like I always will."

"I take full responsibility." Kanda glared. She grabbed her twin and jumped off the bridge and into the ocean. The floor beneath Allen crumbled and he began to fall. Meanwhile, Kanda was choking Yume beneath the waves. Suddenly, they were standing on the water.

"Yu! Stop it!" she pleaded. "You'll never be able to see me again! You'll be all alone! Even if you find love, it won't be true love! If I'm gone, who will protect you?"

"I'll protect myself!" She yelled. Fury was building within the cat girl. She didn't want Yume to keep on protecting her anymore. "I'll find out myself whether or not someone will love me. Gomenasai." She killed her twin sister as they reappeared underneath the waves. Yume had disappeared and Kanda's last bead had broken. Allen awoke on the grass. It was no longer raining. Allen remembered how Kanda had chosen her twin. His second bead broke.

…

As Kanda was leaving the school when she had awoken from call, she was called to the main office. She had received a phone call.

"Hey mom. What's going on?" she hated it when her mother acted like everything horrible in her childhood didn't happen when she called her.

"Yume died….."

_What?_

"She fell into the river near our house. She's a good swimmer, but somehow, she must've hit her head on a rock. She drowned. We just found the body a few minutes ago. She died a few minutes before we found her."

….

When Allen had awoken from the dream, he immediately went looking for Kanda. He had been in the dream world all night long. Thus, Kanda was in the kendo club's locker room. He immediately hugged her.

"Thank god you're safe." She sighed.

"Yu! I love you so much!"

"You're pretty impulsive…." Still, she kissed him anyway.

…

Allen gazed lovingly at the cat girl as she slept. He noticed how she had an extremely large tattoo of a Japanese kanji with a black circle around it. Long lines that spun like flames extended from the circle.

"I'm not asleep. What are you staring at?" she opened her eyes. As they were kissing, out of the corner of his eye, Allen saw a black moon in the sky.

….

It was time for the dream class once more. Allen awoke in the basement. Surrounded by the canopy beds. He saw a shadow advancing towards him on the staircase. It tried to grab his ankle. All of a sudden, as sword came from nowhere and attacked the shadow. And with that, all three of the parasite's beads broke. The sword was a traditional Japanese katana with a scarlet red hilt and gold accessories. It belonged to another dreamer. In fact, Kanda. Her new dream form had her hair down with her cat ears and tail showing. She wore a shrine maiden dress and had the top parted slightly to reveal some cleavage. She also wore a collar with a bell that jingled when she moved. She did not wear a mask.

"Yu?" Allen was utterly shocked from her new dream form.

"What? This is the first time without my sister controlling me!" she glared. "We need to get out of here." The walls were developing cracks. They looked like they were breaking. Lenalee stood at the top of the staircase.

"Lenalee! We need to get out of here!" Allen said. She didn't say anything. "What's wrong, Lenalee?"

"Don't let him fool you! That's not me!" Lenalee yelled. But there were now two Lenalees! Oh the horror! Kanda took her sword and chopped off the fake Lenalee's hand. A bead broke as her face crumbled away to reveal Chaoji.

"I can't believe you! Impersonating people is the lowest of the low!" She yelled as she stormed up to the pineapple headed man.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was just thinking about how strong you are!" She slapped him hard across the face. His last bead broke and he disappeared.

"Oh! Kanda!" she snapped back to her usual care-free self. "You're new outfit is SO cute. But why are you a girl? Is there something you're not telling me….?"

"Che." Kanda hated how questioning Lenalee was all the time. "I'm a girl." She admitted.

"Wow! Those cat ears are cute too!" she giggled. Kanda chose not to tell her about those though.

"Where are the others?" Lenalee asked.

"I ran into one earlier, but there was no key…"

"I'm counting on you, Kanda."

"Che."

"What are you guys talking about?" Allen asked.

"Take care, Allen-kun." Lenalee smiled sadly. Kanda killed Lenalee with her katana and removed the key.

"This is a gift from Lenalee." She handed the strange key to Allen. Allen ran. He ran until he found the door. He gently placed the key in the lock. Meanwhile, all of the dreamers except Allen had awoken. The door that was their only exit was locked. The nurse was missing. Sand was pouring in from the ceiling.

"What's going on?"

Allen opened the door. As he did so, all of the other dreamers had collapsed. He entered the doorway. Then, he realized something. The black moon wasn't a moon. It was a hole.

…

_I was born with a strange scar and white hair._

_My left arm is black and strange._

_Never less, I still live a pretty normal life._

_For some reason, I've always had dreams of a girl with long, navy hair, cat ears, a tail, and a Japanese katana._

_I don't know why._

_But she's beautiful._

_I think I love her._

As Allen was walking, he bumped into a girl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Che." She had long navy hair and dark, cobalt eyes. She also wore a bandana that covered her ears.

"My name's Allen Walker. What's yours?" He introduced himself.

"Kanda. Yu Kanda." She said.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. Then, he realized something. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, are you free today?"

"Yes."

"Then, would you consider going on a date with me?"

"Sure."

Love can still survive through dreams.


End file.
